Our Chemical Romance
by MyColourfulSins
Summary: Anna goes to a concert with her now ex-boyfriend and gets dumped there. While crying she runs into a port-o-potty and bumps into a...girl?boy? girl-boy? man-woman? well...a person. g!p/PunkElsa. Slightly OOC. BE WARNED. ***Modern AU; NOT Incest*** T now, M later
1. The Break Up

**Sorry guys I'm a horrible author **

**But I'm honestly gonna try and keep up with this story. I absolutely loved writing it! But don't forget to Read & Review, it helps motivate me to go on with the story. I do intend to have this story contain maybe 5 chapters, but other than that uhm please enjoy! I don't have many fans, but I do try and please the passer byers lol Leave a comment and if you have any personal questions don't be afraid to PM me. Love you all **

**~Gina-Kun **

* * *

"Hurry Patrick! Hurry!" Anna pulled the dirty blonde, hazel eyed boy through the roaring crowd. "We need to get to the front! I wanna touch Gerard Way's hand!" Anna squealed, jumping and clapping to herself before dashing to the front near the stage, leaving Patrick in the dust. Patrick sighed and shook his head. He had to take her somewhere nice. Somewhere where she can be happy before he...tells her. "Patrick! Babe come on! I'm over here!" The strawberry blonde jumped in place, waving her hands in the air, her pigtail braids smacked her in the face a couple of times but she didn't seem to notice. Kicking a few rocks and sighing quite dramatically, the dirty blonde walked over to his girlfriend, carelessly bumping into fist pumping emo's and squealing fangirls.

Anna couldn't suppress her excitement anymore and began to scream in such a high-pitch tone that her boyfriend had to wince and plug up his ear closest to her before he went deaf. Gerard Way and the rest of the "My Chemical Romance" members walked on to the outdoor stage, waving and blowing kisses to their beloved fans. "OH. MY. FUCKING. AHHH!" Anna blindlessly slapped her boyfriend in the arm, squeezing his hand and biting her lip. Gerard slung his guitar over his shoulder in a 360º before catching it in his hands and strumming a G chord, nodding his head as the note echoed throughout the park. One of his band members tossed him a microphone and with the flip of his black bangs he screamed, "HELLO SAN FRANCISCOOO! ARE YOU READY TO GET MY. CHEMICALLY. ROMANCED!?"

The crowd went into a state of uproar; people were screaming, signs were being held up and glow sticks were thrown into the air. The drummer clacked his drum sticks three times chanting, "A one, two, three!" A soft piano began to play as Gerard walked up to the edge of the stage, his head hung in sorrow. Smoke traveled all across his feet, a red neon light casting down upon him. He sang:

_"When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said 'Son when you grow up_

_Will you be the savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?' "_

Anna squealed yet again. She turned to Patrick who seemed to be lost in thought. His hazel eyes were focused not on the singing hottie, but the darkness of the backstage. The freckled faced girl frowned and shook his arm which dangled helplessly. "Patrick? Hey baby? What's wrong?" Her attempts to catch his attention failed and she frowned harder. This day seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. Her stomach churned with a foreign uneasy-ness; something was troubling him. Was it her? Had she done something wrong? Was it her endless fan girl squealing? Or her infatuation with Gerard rather than her own boyfriend? Anna shook her head of the questioning thoughts and tried to focus on the concert.

The drums took an upbeat turn and the guitars began to play. Gerard gripped the mic tightly and grit his teeth. His voice became serious as he sang:

_"Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times i feel like i should go_

_And through it all_

_The rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to knowww_

**_WE'LL CARRY ON!_**

**_WE'LL CARRY ON!_**

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_You're memory_

**_WILL CARRY ON!_**

_**WILL CARRY ON!**"_

This time Patrick sneaked a peak at Anna. Her freckled cheeks were damp with sweat and tears. Her black My Chemical Romance shirt hung droopily over her right shoulder, exposing her pink bra strap, it was cut short enough to expose her navel. She wore shorts up to her mid thigh that were obviously regular jeans and cut up to become summer shorts. A checker black and white belt hand loosely around her tiny waist and on her feet were black, leather Doc Martens. _"Do you it you coward! No matter how hard it is, you have to do it!"_ Patrick mentally yelled at himself. With a shaky breath, he tapped the strawberry blonde and cleared his throat. "Anna we need to talk!" He yelled over the cheering crowd. The band had just finished singing "Welcome to the Black Parade" and were getting prepped up to start their next hit , "Teenagers."

"What is it babe? They're about to sing my favorite song!" Anna winced at the sound of the crowd and brought her ear closer to her boyfriend. His blood went cold, his pupils dilated."Well the thing is...well..umm" That weird feeling is Anna's stomach came back. She chewed at her bottom lip and looked around herself. The crowd seemed to be closing in on her. "What is it Patrick? You can tell me anything." The boy sighed, placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry but this relationship is working out as I had planned. You're a sweet girl, but I'm breaking up with you." Anna felt her heart fall out of its chamber. Her knees went weak, her throat dried. With unshed tears, she croaked, "Excuse me?" Becoming irritated, he grit his teeth and yelled, "ANNA! I don't want to be with you. I gave you this one last day of happiness before I told you. It isn't working. I don't love you!"

Anna understood him quite clearly now. Tears began to trickle down her freckled cheeks. She shoved him roughly, making him stumble. "You asshole! It's because of that whore Rachel isn't it? Its always been her over me!" The crowd suddenly felt like it was drowning her. Anna breathed heavily, her turquoise eyes filled with sorrow, anger and despair. "Fuck you! Don't talk about Rachel like that! At least she gives better head!" That was her last straw. With a kick in the balls, Anna ran threw the crowd shoving everyone out of her way. Her wailing was drowned out by the drums and guitars of her favorite band. She forgot all about the concert, all about Gerard Way. All about her everything. Running into the nearest port-o-potty and slamming it shut, the heart broken girl cried her heart out, slamming her fists against the door. "You fucking asshole! You said you loved me!"

Opening her eyes slowly, she blindly reached out to find the toilet paper, but instead felt...hair? Anna fully opened her eyes now and stared down at the human in front of her. Icey blue eyes stared back. "Uhmm...o-ocupado?" Instead of screaming bloody murder, Anna took a few seconds to observe this stranger. Platinum gold hair was braided and tossed over the left shoulder, they wore a sleeveless Nirvana Shirt and a checkered black and red long sleeve flannel that was ripped at the elbows. Now their jeans were black, slightly baggy and ripped in a fashionable way. They also sported a pair of red Doc Martens. See, the reason Anna kept referring to this person as them or human was because...she wasn't exactly sure if that was a he...or a she.

"Uhm 'scuse me missy but I'm tryna smoke a bogey in here and you're uh all up in my personal space." The platinum stranger cocked an eyebrow and lit up their cigarette. "Oh...O-OH! I'm sorry it's just well my boyfriend just broke up with me like literally 5 minutes ago and I kicked him in the balls. Stupid jerk. And I ran crying and ran into the first place I found and well you didn't exactly lock the door so I thought it was empty, but then I saw you and you're just so gorgeous.. UHM! I mean handsome errr b-beautiful? well...Imma shut up now…" Anna's cheeks were dusted in a slight blush as she fidgeted in the tiny space. The stranger gave a low yet seductive chuckle and lifted Anna's chin so she could face them. "Why thank you beautiful." The word beautiful just seemed to flow out of those pink lips. The stranger gave one last puff to the bogey , crushed it against the wall and tossed it in the toilet.

"Now tell me feisty pants. What's your name?" Anna stuttered haven forgotten her name in that split second. "Uhm well...I-I'm Anna P-Peterson." The stranger chuckled again. "I don't need your entire government sweet cheeks. But I'm Elsa...Elsa Arendelle."


	2. Instagram Surprise

Elsa...Elsa...It sounds so...girly? No not really. Ancient, maybe? Norwegian? Probably. Anna sighed, rubbing her temples. It's been a week since she met Elsa at the concert yet she's still ponders on whether she is a dyke or a uhm straight guy who just happens to have an unbearably sexy accent, long hair and juicy pink lips. Anna blushed and twirled a piece of her copper hair. True, Elsa is quite attractive, wait **NO** make that fucking gorgeous in **every single possible way**. The strawberry blonde flipped onto her back and laid her head on her pillow. She knew she shouldn't be crushing already when her asshole of an ex-boyfriend just dumped her, but she couldn't help it. Those icy blue eyes just made her stomach bubble with excitement and that smirk, Anna bit her lip at the thought but immediately groaned after. "Peterson stop. No more crushes. No more love." Anna screamed into her pillow and closed her eyes.

**_BZZ BZZ_**

"Ugh not now Rapunzel I really don't feel like talking to anyone at the...moment?" Anna looked at her phone screen puzzled. She had one request on Instagram. She barely uses Instagram and rarely ever gets requests. _Weird_. Unlocking the screen, she clicked on the app and almost fell off her bed when she saw who it was.

_22/Norwegian/Die Hard My Chemical Romance and Nirvana Fan/Writer/Singer/ Lesbian_

_ElectricBlue (Elsa A.) has requested to follow you_

_Do you accept? _

"H-H-How did…?" Baffled, Anna clicked accept and surfed through all her pictures. Elsa was absolutely _**STUNNING**_. Tattoos decorated her ribs and shoulder blades, she once had size 0 gauges and she was Instagram famous with 8k followers; each picture had over 500 likes! Anna's phone buzzed again, this time with a DM message. Elsa sent her a picture of herself lying in bed pouting. The message below it read:

_"__Hey sweet cheeks. I found you in the 'Explore' section and thought 'hey there goes that gorgeous freckled face girl' lol you missed me?" _Anna almost fainted after reading that. Squealing silently, she eagerly replied.

_Creep and no lol i didnt miss you_

_Ahw why so harsh bae? :(_

_I'm not you're bae first of all and second hush_

_I'll hush if you kiss me ;)_

_You got some balls 'electric'_

_A nice pair of em ;) but i got bigger ones too. Meet me at __**#Kristoffskorner**_

_The hell is that?_

_Here's some directions. I'll meet ya there in an hour beautiful. ill be waiting for my kiss ;)_

**An hour later**

Anna knew she should have stood home, but the thought of actually getting to spend the night, alone with Elsa just made her heart soar. Chewing her lip rather harshly, she twirled her copper ponytail and looked around._ Kistoff's Korner? Never heard of it_. Sighing, Anna leaned against the brick wall and played with the hem of her black and red plaid skirt. Uneasy-ness sat in the pit of her stomach, threatening to topple over and spill at any moment. _This is wrong. So wrong. But I want to see her._ Knowing Elsa was actually a girl made her heart race a little. Anna has never been attracted or even on date with one. _Wait is this a date? Maybe a friendly 'hey just wanted to see you again' meeting? Agh who cares._ Anna pouted. I_'m not gay...or bii...wait does liking her make me bisexual? Agh again who cares._ She rubbed her temples and chewed on her bottom lip again.

That's when she saw her, Elsa calmly crossing the street. Anna swore she was smirking at her. Those blue eyes sent a chill down her spine. Her hair was in its usual braid tossed over her left shoulder. She wore a white muscle tee that was cut and exposing her navel. Her skinny jeans were black and ripped at the knees. And were those boxers? Baby blue boxers poked out from her jeans, but not in an 'ew' type of way, more like a _sexy_ way.

" 'Sup Anna." _Oh god that voice._ Anna inhaled sharply and she knew she was blushing. Under Elsa's intense stare, she practically turned to mush. "H-H-Hi." The platinum girl chuckled, grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it. _Oh jesus._ "I'm glad you came. I almost thought you wouldn't." Elsa chuckled and scratched the back of her neck. The strawberry blonde laughed and twirled her ponytail between her fingers. "Yea...I was sort of nervous to come, but you know...I came anyways!" Anna threw her hands out, but quickly put them behind her back, blushing and mentally berating herself for acting like a fool. Elsa chuckled again. "Come on let's sit inside. You'll love this place, it's fucking great." She went to walk in, but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Anna grab her hand. It was Elsa's turn to blush now. "W-Well...uhm the thing is I-I'm not...21." Anna almost whispered the last part, ashamed that she wouldn't be allowed inside. The obvious older of the two cleared her throat and smirked.

"Ah aigh babe it's cool. Let's go somewhere else. How 'bout my place?" The freckled face girl cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You planned this didn't you?" Elsa held her hands up in defence and chuckled. "Nah nah I didn't. I swear!" Crossing her arms, Anna walked away, her heeled boots clacking on the pavement. She abruptly stopped, turned around and smirked. "Fine, but I'm not this easy going. I'm just interested to see where you live. Maybe it exactly how you dress." Elsa smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I ain't sayin' you easy sweet cheeks. And what's that supposed to mean?" Anna stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. "It's Anna. Now let's go before I change my mind 'electric' " She placed air quotes at the name electric and began walking away. Chuckling to herself, Elsa sighed and followed right behind her. _She ain't an easy one. But I like myself a challenge._

* * *

**So I decided to give you guys a little bit of a surprise and give you the second chapter earlier than intended :D I'll probably post the third by Thursday or Friday, but the way this story is going there might be more than 5 chapters. Anywhooo, don't forget to R&R. I love finding new comments to read. I'll also take ideas too! See ya later.**

**~Gina-Kun**


	3. Elsa's Place

**Okay so let me settle a few things. 1) Elsa is 22. If any of you guys remember from Chapter 2, on Elsa's Instagram bio, which Anna had read, said she was 22. 2) Elsa is no some hard core thug. She is simply a punk rocker, emo if u want to say. Anna and Elsa's personality's were derived from people I know. Elsa seems harsh now, but trust me it's for a specific reason. I chose to rewrite this chapter because it came out not as I had planned. Hope you Enjoy this version. See ya.**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

"_Huset mitt er ditt hus._ My house is your house." Elsa threw her hands in the air and plopped herself on her couch. Kicking off her converse, she slumped into the cushions and winked. "Do me a favor and lock the door for me sweet cheeks." Anna rolled her eyes, but locked the door behind her and then proceeded to sit near the armrest of the couch. "So what language was that?" She fidgeted with her thumbs, all of a sudden anxious at the fact that she was actually alone with her. Elsa chuckled, cracking her knuckles and stretching. "It's my native language, Norwegian." Anna's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' before she began to mess with the hem of her skirt. "Sooo…" The strawberry blonde looked around the room, taking in the nicely painted baby blue walls and the decor. _Pretty._ Anna looked back at the platinum blonde who was calmly slouching on the couch playing Subway Surfer. The moment she felt her stare, she clicked her phone lock and smirked. "So where's my kiss?" Anna's eyes narrowed and she huffed. "Well excuse me _Electric_ but you're not getting one." Crossing her arms, she scooted closer to the armrest and leaned on it. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She wiped away fake tears and smirked. "Relax Anna, I was joking sheesh." Anna stood quiet, ignoring the older girls attempt at conversation. Raping her fingers all the armrest, she sighed and turned to face the punk rocker who hadn't stopped looking at her. "So why'd you invite me here?" She didn't intend for it to sound so harsh but her tone did little to faze the platinum blonde. Elsa shrugged and picked up her phone inspecting the slight cracks on its screen. "I dunno. Didn't think you'd say yes so...yeah." Anna mentally smacked herself on the forehead. _Oh lord._ She pretended to clean her nails, awkward at the sudden silence between them. Neither of them said a word and the tension in the room was so thick Anna swore she could see it. She chewed on her lip trying to ignore the buzzing of the silence but all her thoughts were stopped when she looked at the ground and saw a white ball of fur. "Meow?" The tiny kitten stretched and yawned. It rubbed itself all over Anna's legs, covering her stocking in its white fur.

Elsa leaned over Anna, picking up the tiny kitten and kissing it. "Heyya Olaf you must be hungry." Olaf meowed and jumped out of her arms and onto the couch. Anna had a smile that stretched from ear to ear, she absolutely loved animals! She scratched him behind his ears, then proceeded to pick him up. "Oh my god! You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She gave the kitten eskimo kisses and laughed when he licked the tip of her nose. Elsa watched in awe. Usually the little kitten would bite and gnaw at any person who came into the house, but he didn't even try with the strawberry blonde. "I'm guessing he likes you." Standing up, she walked over to the kitchen and came back with a small bowl of milk. "It's a mutual feeling." Anna exclaimed cuddling the kitten. Olaf suddenly jumped out of Anna's arms and onto the coffee table, excited to see his owner approaching him with milk. He rubbed himself all over Elsa's calves, meowing at her. "Alright here." She gently placed the bowl onto the coffee table and sat back down. "Is he the reason you get so many girls?" Anna quirked her eyebrow and smiled, stifling her giggle. "Nah."Elsa shook her finger and turned to the girl beside her. "It's usually cause of my accent or my appearance." It was true. Such light hair and bright blue eyes was a rare thing to encounter in San Fran, unless you were foreign. Not to mention her accent was something Anna had never heard before. "So tell me ginger exactly how old are you?" Anna's brow twitched as she narrowed her eyes. "Ginger? Tuh. I'm 19." Elsa laughed, grabbing Olaf and placing him back in her lap. "Awe I remember when I was 19." She grabbed her chin and pretended to reminisce about her past. "Haha." The freckled face girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Aren't you like 22? You're not that much older than I am." Grabbing the bowl, the platinum blonde chuckled and went to the kitchen, returning a few seconds later empty handed. "Yeah I know just wanted to tease ya." Standing on her tippy toes, she stretched with an audible sigh. Her shirt lifted slightly and Anna peeped some of her tattoos but only one caught her attention. It was the name 'Electric' inked in blue, old timey font. Under it written in elegant cursive was 'February 29th.' The tattoo lay just below her left breast. Elsa caught her staring and smirked. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Anna blushed hard and looked away. _Jesus christ._ Once the older of the two sat back down, she lifted her cut muscle T and showed her the tattoo the younger girl was staring recently at. "I'm just teasing, I know you were looking at my tattoo." She ran her cool fingers over the mark then pulled her shirt down. "Why so interested?" She asked, leaning into the couch cushions. Anna fidgeted in her seat. "Uhmm, well your tattoos are nice, but I was wondering why you you call yourself Electric and what's so specific about that date. Unless that's too personal! 'cause then I'll understand. I'm just curious 'cause February 29th is a leap day which only occurs every 4 years and well uhm I'm rambling sorry…" Elsa bursted out laughing which only made Anna's face turn an even brighter shade of red. "Ah dam. You're cute but February 29th is my birthday. I think its cool that I was born on a leap year so I got it tattooed. And electric, it's just a name some kid gave me when I first moved here. They said my eyes were like an Electric blue." The strawberry blonde gave a silent 'oh.'

Both girls flinched when they heard the buzzing of a phone go off. "Excuse me." Elsa grabbed her phone and picked up the call. "_Hei Elsa snakker._" Holding up a finger to Anna she mouthed 'be right back' and left the room. Anna picked up her phone and checked the time. _8:42pm._ The platinum blonde walked back into the room, plopped herself on the couch and began to put her sneakers back on. "Sorry 'bout that it was friend from work. I need to cover his shift for the night so our little get together has to come to an end." She finished tying her sneakers and stood up. "I'll walk you home." Anna stood up and placed her phone in her jacket pocket. "I think I'm old enough to walk myself home." She chuckled and pet Olaf one last time. Elsa stood up and grabbed her jacket, phone and keys. "I have to be a gentleman to the pretty lady." The strawberry blonde gave her a confused look. "If I'm correct you're not a man." Opening the door and letting the younger girl leave first, Elsa left her apartment and locked the door. "In one way I am." Anna chose to ignore her comment as a simple joke and descended down the stair case.

As they walked down the street, Anna got lost in her thought. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She got dumped only to meet someone new. She's already been to her house and was this even a date? Probably not. Anna smiled to herself. _Today was weird, but a good weird I had fun. She's nicer than I expected._ They came to an abrupt stop and that's when Anna realized they were at Kristoff's Korner. "I'm gonna drop you off here, but today was nice, I had fun." Grabbing her left hand, Elsa gave her a chaste kiss on her knuckle and smiled. It wasn't her usual smirk, it was an actual genuine smile. "I'll write to you." Anna felt goosebumps travel along her arms before she smiled shyly and waved goodbye.

* * *

**"Hei Elsa snakker."****- Hello, Elsa speaking.**

**"Huset mitt er ditt hus."- My house is your house.**


	4. Meeting her friends

**Hello lovelysss :)**

**I am having the most awesome time writing this story. I can't stop thinking about it and every day I think of new ideas and plots for the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking it so far and don't forget to Read & Review!**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

It's been about a month since Anna has last went out with Elsa. The way both their schedules are set up, Elsa working and Anna in school, they haven't had the time to spare a day or two to hang out. But finally as spring break approaches the punk rocker agreed to pick up her little ginger from her school, Haven's College for the Talented.

Anna tapped her foot against the linoleum floor as she stared at the clock on the wall._ Come onn. 10 more minutes. Hurry uppp._ Last class, math, was taking way too long to end. Well, way too long for Anna's liking. It's been so long since she's seen her favorite platinum blonde and just couldn't wait to see that smile and hear her velvet voice. Anna blushed, her stomach churned with both excitement and anxiety. She was excited to see Elsa, but was also nervous that today was the day she would introduce her to her friends. Jasmine and Rapunzel both knew that the young girl had a crush, despite her angry yells that she didn't like her, but during lunch she finally let the cat out of the bag. Anna couldn't help but squeal as she held up her IPhone to her two best friends, rambling on and on about how gorgeous, funny and absolutely sweet she was. She told them about Olaf and how they met and both their love for My Chemical Romance. Rapunzel was thrilled to know that the strawberry blonde had found someone better than that asshole Patrick. Jasmine on the other hand, warned the young girl to be careful and go slow or she might do something she might regret. But overall, she was happy for her.

Anna didn't even notice the final bell had rung and was snapped out of her memories when Rapunzel smacked her hands on her desk. "Come on, come on, come on, come onnn! Get up let's go! I wanna meet your _Norwegian hottie._" The brown haired girl winked at her friend making her blush from ear to ear.

"Punzey stoppp. She's just a friend! How many times do I have to tell you that?" The strawberry blonde pouted, but squealed once her best friend got a tight grip on her arm and began dragging her down the hallway. They stopped right outside their lockers and proceeded to fill their bags with books they needed for the break. When Anna closed her locker, she turned her head to see a blushing Jasmine talking to a laughing Aladdin. The indian girl re-adjusted her glasses and held her books tighter to her chest.

"Hey Jas, hey!" Rapunzel jumped around, waving her hands in the air, trying her best to catch her friends attention.

"Your friends are calling you. I'll text you later." Aladdin smiled and kissed Jasmine tenderly on her cheek. The girl shivered and blushed, touching the place where his lips last lingered. She was shocked out of her daydream when both her best friends ran up to her smiling.

"Are you sure that's not your boyfriend?" Both girls exchanged smug looks and bursted into laughter. "No! H-He's just a friend." Jasmine pouted, her heavy accent thick between each word. "Liar!" Rapunzel yelled before grabbing both girls hand and briskly walked down the hallway.

"Let's go, let's go! Anna's Norwegian girlfriend is coming today remember?" Anna blushed and punched her in the arm. "Punzey, I'm going to kick you down a flight of stairs!" The brown haired girl only laughed and slowed her walking.

"I'm kidding sheesh. Plus I jumped out a window when I was 8. I thought I could fly, so a few stairs won't do much damage." Rapunzel chuckled, shrugged then turned to Jasmine. "So Jas, seriously, what's up with you and HCT's number one rugby player?" Jasmine blushed, chewing on her lip.

"Nothing Rapunzel! We're just f-friends who...who k-kissed..." Anna's jaw dropped and she pounced on the indian girl's back, congratulating her hugging her tightly. "Ahh, I remember when me and Eugene first kissed." Rapunzel reminisced about the times when her and her boyfriend first began dating. Eugene Fitzhebert or better known as 'Flynn' was a senior in HTC and was the greatest and most well skilled player on their basketball team. They've been dating for the past 2 years.

"So remind me again, why you didn't tell me about...what's her name again? Ursula?" The brown haired girl, snickered and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder. "It's Elsa! And because I thought you'd think I was weird for liking a girl and maybe that I was moving too fast." The strawberry blonde stared at her friend with sad eyes. "And again I repeat, I don't like Patrick. I **never** liked him and now that he broke your heart, I really don't like him. Plus I'd never judge you. If you like a girl so be it." Rapunzel hugged her friend and Jasmine jumped in too, also hugging the girl. "Me too. Whatever makes you happy." The indian girl exclaimed. After a few more minutes of chatting, all three girls finally made it outside the building.

"Ahh! Finally spring break is here!" Anna stretched and sighed, fixing her messenger bag and inhaling the sweet scent of 'school free vacation.' Both Rapunzel and Jasmine sat on a bench near a tree. Re-adjusting her glasses yet again, the indian girl turned to the strawberry blonde.

"So when is this _friend_ of yours coming?" She placed emphasis on the word 'friend' causing her and the brown haired girl to laugh and high-five. Anna felt the heat rise to her cheeks before she began to chew on her lip and twirl one of her copper braids. Where was Elsa? Had she gotten lost on her way over here? Maybe her and the girls took too long to come out and she left. Chewing on her lip harder, she looked around the the school premises, but didn't spot the platinum blonde no where.

"Relax Anna. Maybe she's late." Rapunzel gave her a reassuring smile but that did nothing to calm her nerves.

Little did the freckled face girl know, Elsa had just walked through the school gates and had stopped to stare in awe at the two giant buildings. "Wow, these schools are much bigger than the ones in Norway." Placing a strand of hair behind her ear, she continued walking through the premises. Every orange or red haired girl she spotted made her stomach churn in anxiousness. She missed Anna, a whole lot. A whole lot more than she needed to. Yes, they still texted and sometimes Facetimed each other, but to finally see her little ginger in person after all these weeks made her stomach bubble and her cheeks heat up.

Rapunzel chewed on her nails, but immediately stopped once she spotted a pale blonde woman approaching them. "**Oh. My. God. ANNA!**" She blindlessly slapped the poor girl in the arm forcing her to turn around.

"Look! Look! Is that her?" Jasmine brought her glasses closer to her face and crinkled her nose. "By the name of _Shiva_, she is absolutely _gorgeous._" Anna felt her heart get caught in her throat. She inhaled sharply and attempted to gulp.

"Y-y-yeah.." She stared dreamily in Elsa direction, who at this point had not noticed the three girls gawking at her from afar. "Go Anna go!" Both her best friends pushed her in the direction of the platinum blonde making her stumble but regain her composure quickly. She took a deep breath and swiftly walked towards Elsa. Her walking got faster and next thing she knew she was wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, squealing and jumping in place.

"ImissedyouImissedyouImissedyou!" She chanted, her face in Elsa's neck, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. Rapunzel and Jasmine exchanged shocked glances to one another. Leaning towards the girl next to her, the brown haired girl whispered:

"Woahhh...Anna got a good one."

"By all of India, I'd go gay for her." Jasmine blushed, covering her mouth with her hand. Both girls watched as their best friend dramatically spoke to her crush, waving her hands in the air and rocking on her heals. "I love her sense of style." Jasmine purred, her accent thick as ever.

"I know right? So badass." Rapunzel stared dreamily at the older girl. Elsa wore ripped light blue jeans, navy TOMS, a Sleeping With Sirens shirt and a red and blue flannel that was rolled up to the elbow. Today she chose to have her hair in a braided bun and bangs loose rather than her signature over the shoulder braid. Both girls were too busy fantasizing to notice Anna waving her hands trying to get her friends attention. Jasmine was first to notice her attempts. She slapped Rapunzel in the back of the head and blushed.

"She's calling us, let's go!" Standing up, they walked the few paces to greet Anna and Elsa.

"Guys, guys! This is her." Anna squealed, biting her lip and staring back and forth from her friends to the platinum blonde. "Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Elsa." She waved to the girls, giving them her signature smirk. Rapunzel and Jasmine nearly melted inside. _That accent._ They both thought before regaining their composure and introducing themselves as well.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Rapunzel and this is Jasmine." The indian girl smiled shyly and waved. "We've been friends with Anna since sophomore year. She's told us all about you." Elsa turned to Anna, smirking and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close.

"Awe ginger, how adorable. You missed me that much?" The strawberry blonde blushed deeply, rolling her eyes. "No I didn't." Rapunzel and Jasmine glanced at each other and laughed. "Don't lie Anna!" Jasmine stated, wagging her finger and winking at the blushing girl. "Jas!" Elsa chuckled, rubbing Anna's shoulder. "Awe it's okay. No need to be ashamed." Anna huffed, removing herself from her grip and turning her back to her.

"Alright alright." Rapunzel laughed. "We'll stop." Jasmine smiled walking over to her beet red friend. "We're gonna go now. I'll text you." Rapunzel added in a 'Me too!' before both girls waved goodbye and left the two alone.

"They're nice." Elsa stated, watching the girls walk away. The older girl turned her gaze back to Anna who looked so cute, standing there pouting and blushing all the way to her neck. "What?" She asked, walking over to the girl and wrapping her arms around her waist. Anna completely melted to gush but pushed herself away from the platinum blonde. "You were checking out my friends! But whatever, let's go somewhere." She pointed her nose in the air and crossed her arms. "No I was not! But fine I got a place in mind." Elsa laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the school premises. She hailed a taxi and opened the door for her. "Your chariot awaits, your majesty." Anna simply replied with a 'hmph' and got inside the car.

* * *

**Jealous Jealous Anna ;) lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Oaken's Coffee Shop

"Voilà!" Opening the taxi door, Elsa pointed towards the the brown bricked building. Anna stepped out the car, eyebrow quirked and lips pursed.

"Sooo...this is?" For a few seconds, she really couldn't tell what the hell she was looking at. It sorta looked like a pub, but then a starbucks. The platinum blonde didn't reply but simply chose the grab the girls hand and bring her inside.

"Yoohoo!" A big burly man looked up from his seat behind the counter, waving. "Big spring break blow out! I have an ice tea of my own invention. Would you like to try, ya?" Anna tried her hardest to suppress her laughter. The way he spoke, it was too adorable. She was going to politely deny his request when she noticed Elsa walking over to the counter.

"No one wants to try your ice tea, big man." She gave him her signature smirk and leaned over the counter. The man was even bigger than Anna imagined as he stood up, towering at least a foot above the counter.

"V-What did you say?" He exited through the small door at the edge of the counter and approached Elsa. Wrapping his hands around her arms, he seemed as though he would rip her to pieces. The strawberry blonde almost fainted, watching as the man picked up Elsa and...gave her a bear hug?

"H-W-What?" Blinking continuously, Anna stared in awe as the two gave a throaty laugh, throwing their heads back. He placed the woman back onto the ground and put his enormous hand on top of her head.

"Gah! Oaken stop! _Drittsekk_…" The platinum blonde blushed lightly and attempted to fix her messy hair. "Anna, this is my boss Oaken." She slapped him in the back and crossed her arms. "I've been working at his shop since I moved here. He's also Norwegian." Anna looked up at the man and tilted her head. Oaken had such a bright smile. His sea blue eyes seemed to smile at her. She couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips or the tender smile she gave him. Although he was almost 7ft tall, he seemed no threat or harm to anyone.

"I'm Oaken, ya? Elsa's a good girl, but always been a wild one. She's like a daughter to me. _Jeg elsker henne_." Oaken wrapped a giant arm around the woman and brought her close to his side. Elsa blushed and pushed herself away from him, huffing.

"No affection man!" Adjusting her shirt collar, the platinum blonde patted him on the arm and walked towards a booth table. "Lemme get an ice coffee, regular." Oaken smiled, walked behind the counter and began preparing her order. He turned to Anna, his cheeks rosy from smiling so much.

"And you dear?" Anna's eyes roamed over the menu above her. Blekk Coffee. She was not a big fan for coffee. Its taste was peculiar and strong. The strawberry blonde liked sweet things. Like juice or slushies or **hot chocolate**! Her eyes practically turned to miniature hearts when she saw hot chocolate on the menu. Licking her lips and bouncing on her heels, she beamed a smile to Oaken.

"One hot chocolate with whipped cream!" The burly man nodded and began making Anna's request. With a bounce in her step, she walked over to the booth table and sat across from Elsa humming to herself. The platinum blonde hadn't even noticed she sat down because she was too enveloped in her phone. Waving a hand in front of her phone, Anna smiled brightly and clicked the lock button.

"Hello! Earth to Elsaaa." The woman simply looked up and smirked, making Anna gulp rather loudly. She sat back in her seat and twiddled her thumbs. _Oh god! She makes my insides burn. I just want to grab her face and ki-No! Remember what Jasmine said. Take it slow._ Looking up cautiously, Anna was greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes staring back.

"Hey there ginger. Done fantasizing about me?" Anna tried her best to slouch under the table. How badly she wanted to hide her blushing face from her watching eyes. "N-No! Why would I be fantasizing about someone like you?" She pretended to be tough and even attempted to huff angrily, but it came out sounding whiny. Elsa couldn't help it as her laugh lasted longer than it needed to, causing Anna's blush to spread from ear to ear. She was so ready to cut ass on her! **She was born ready!** Opening her mouth to say her comeback, she was cut off when Oaken's big booming voice almost blew her eardrum.

"One ice coffee for Elsa and a hot chocolate for her friend." He set the beverages down and walked back to his spot behind the counter. Anna watched him walk away, a big doofy smile plastered on her face. "(whistle) Hey ginger. What's this? You got the hots for Oaken?" Poor Anna almost dropped the hot liquid on her lap when Elsa muttered that, but her next words almost made her faint. Elsa chuckled and took a casual sip of her ice coffee. "It's okay. I'm just playing. I know you have the hots for me." Adding a wink, literally made the entire situation worse. Anna's heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. Letting out a shaky breath, she just sat there and stared as Elsa just smirked at her.

Immediately changing the subject, Anna drummed her fingers along the tabletop and avoided the older woman's tantalizing stare. "You drink hot chocolate in this weather? It's spring." Elsa chuckled and sipped her cold drink. "Yes. It's never too hot or cold for some chocolate, but uhh.. What did Oaken say to you earlier? I think it was Norwegian. Umm… jegger hanana- something?" Elsa covered her mouth and smiled, her shoulders shook in a silent giggle. "_Jeg elsker deg_. I love you." The platinum blonde mixed her coffee and looked towards the table. Coughing slightly she shifted in her seat, leaning against the back of it. _Oh, my jesus._ Anna thought. _Her accent is just too hot._ Ignoring her thoughts, she cleared her throat and looked out the window. It was actually a super nice day to start off spring break. Everyone was outside. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. She was with Elsa. Anna looked down trying to hide her blushing face. _Oh my god, Anna! Get yourself together!_ The older woman set her empty cup down with a 'plunk' and folded her hands, clearing her throat.

"So ginger, how's your studies going?" Anna set her cup down, suddenly not craving the her chocolate beverage anymore. "G-Good. How's your writing going?" Elsa looked shocked for a moment, but quickly brushed it off, smirking. "Sometimes I forget you know I write. But its been good." Silence fell over the two. Oaken eventually came back to the table taking their cups and disposing of them. Elsa paid the small price, despite Anna complaining that she should at least pay for hers, and with a wave goodbye, they both left the store. They walked quietly down the street. Thier hands occasionally bumped which only made both girls jump in surprise. _Relax._ Elsa mentally scolded herself. _You never get this worked up over girl. Just calm down. Remember, calm and collective like an ice queen._ Calming her nerves, Elsa smirked and nudged Anna in the shoulder.

"What's this ginger? Tryna hold my hand?" Anna huffed shoving Elsa lightly and walking ahead of her. _Even when she calls me ginger I get butterflies. Oh Anna you're so hopeless._ Lost in her own thought, the younger girl didn't even notice the platinum blonde sneaking up on her. Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, making the younger girl gasp in surprise. "**Elsa! **Why would you...hey...? Are you ok?" Anna tried to turn around, but Elsa kept a firm grip on her waist. _**ShitShitShitShitShit!**_ The platinum blonde wanted to just die right then and there. The feeling of Anna's ass against her abdomen made her hard. Elsa prayed her boner would just soften so she could let go. She didn't want to risk Anna finding out. _Wait. Why do I care?_ Elsa thought slowly letting go of the younger girl. I_ never really cared before, but how come I do now?_ When the older woman looked down, the bulge in her pants, hand decreased to an unnoticeable size.

Coughing slightly, Elsa just laughed and walked ahead of Anna. "Scared you there didn't I? You're such a punk." The strawberry blonde just stared in confusion, completely ignoring her comment. _Was that a…? No that can't be. She's a girl...right?_

"Yo Anna!" The freckled face girl jumped and shook her head, catching up to Elsa. "What 'electric?' " Anna did the air quotes thing again and that made the platinum blonde just smirk and chuckle. "You were lost in your little world back there." Elsa rapped her knuckles on Anna's forehead making her whine and pout. _Ugh don't whine like that._ "Anyways, there's a park near here wanna check it out?" The girl just nodded and followed the punk rocker to Bryers Park, where they sat in the grass near a pond. It was a beautiful sight. The water glistened slightly under the beaming rays of the sun. The ducks quacked and waddled their butts. Anna turned to Elsa and just stared at her for a moment. What was it about this girl that made her feel like **jelly**? That made her just **itch** to see her? Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"Everything okay?" Elsa's icy blue eyes locked with her turquoise ones, once she opened them. She gave a gentle smile and nodded. "Yeah...You know I was wondering, why did you move to boring old San Fransisco when you could have stayed in Norway? I mean unless that's too personal 'cause then I totally understand and I won't ask anymore! I'm stupid sorry, forget I asked…" Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Calm down feisty pants. It's cool." Bringing her knees up to her chest, the platinum blonde placed her chin on top of her knee and took a deep breathe. "I left Norway because my mother died and my father changed. I didn't like the way he was acting nor treating me so I left. I've been in the states for almost 2 years now. Honestly if it wasn't for Oaken I wouldn't really be where I am now. He helped me...a lot." Anna nodded in understanding, staring deeply into the pond. She turned her head and watched Elsa's bright blue eyes turn a little darker...duller actually. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. So many things she wanted to understand. But she chose only one.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, the strawberry blonde looked towards the pond again. "Elsa…?" The older woman sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah ginger?" This is it. Taking another quick glance to the woman beside her, she asked her question. "What was it that I felt earlier? Against me...w-when you hugged me?" Elsa froze in her place. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. _Stop freaking out. When other girls saw it, it wasn't such a big deal! Why is it now?_ Anna immediately felt bad and tried to end the conversation. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That's way too personal. I'm just gonna go so uhm...text me o-or not…" Sitting on her knees Anna attempted to get up but stopped when she felt Elsa's hand on her wrist.

"No Anna it's fine. How do I say this…" The platinum blonde blushed and bit her lip. What was so special about this girl that she couldn't act her normal self? "W-well uuhm...let's just say that growing up...I often had to wear boxers and use the little boys bathroom…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seems Anna is going to be learning a bit more about Elsa than she expected to. Don't forget to Read & Review! I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up. With all the reviewing I'm doing in school for my upcoming regents, I've been pretty preoccupied. But I'll try my best! Love you all**

**"****Drittsekk"-Asshole**

**"****Jeg elsker henne"-I love her**

**"****Jeg elsker deg"- I love you**

**~Gina-Kun**


	6. Secrets

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I know some of ya are excited cuz Elsa's 'friend' who I've named "Bolt" has decided to stop by. ;) He'll be popping up more often, trust me. But I've been having some hard-core writers block but it's slowly going away. But guys seriously stop the crap already -.- This story is a Modern AU so Elsa and Anna ****DO NOT** **act the same way they did in the movie. You don't like it? Then don't read it, it's simple. But to all my followers and fans, thank you! You guys give me the motivation I need to keep this story running. You guys are the bestest! In this chapter we will see a more deeper side of Anna and Elsa and some things might be cleared up. There is also a masturbation scene in this chapter so ****beware****! See ya later and hope you enjoy! :)**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

Anna lied in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The house was quiet and calm, just like any other day. Despite denying to Jasmine and Rapunzel, she seriously hated being alone in her one bedroom apartment. Her friends always offered to stay and keep her company, but each time she would gladly decline.

"_That's so much work guys. I would feel so bad making you stay."_ Is often what Anna would say at their request. Her house had a very 'homey' feeling though, with it's white walls, her red couch and black tiled floors. Now her room, it resembled more of a child's room. Her sheets were pink and green, she had a white vanity mirror and a large double door closet. The walls were a mint green. Cute, right? Totally, but still that wasn't enough for the strawberry blonde. She always had this fear of being alone, but still she secluded herself from the world around her. But that isn't the issue right now. Anna just can't seem to shake off what Elsa told her at the park. Its not like she's disgusted. It's just that...she was sort of, kinda right.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Boxers? Boys bathroom? Elsa what are you trying to tell me?" Furrowing her eyebrows, Anna just sat there. Her turquoise eyes burning holes into Elsa's own._

"_W-Well y-you see...uhm...I uh have a uhm...a p-penis." The platinum blonde seriously did not understand why her heart was beating so fast or why she was so shy. Get it together! Come on! You seriously need to relax! You've told a bunch of girls about 'Bolt' and now you wanna freeze up as if it's something new!_

"_Ha! I-uh…(Cough, Cough) I mean is that so?" Anna knew it! She knew it! That feeling she felt when the older woman hugged her, it was all too familiar. Is she disgusted? No. Is it weird? Just a little, but she wouldn't admit that to Elsa. It would sound harsh, although it's meant not to._

"_So uhm you're not like grossed out? 'Cause I'm supposed to be a chick but I uh ya know, I have a dick." Anna covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter, but failed when she snorted super loud, catching Elsa's attention, who also broke into a fit of laughter._

"_Ah! That was a good laugh." Lying in the grass, the platinum blonde observed the floating clouds and listened to the kids play in the parks near them. " But yeah. I was born with it and my mom, she was concerned for my well being when I got older, but other than that she loved me no less. See, but my father, he hated it and would force me to wear constructive underwear."_

"_What's that?" Anna asked, quirking an eyebrow and deciding to lie beside the blonde. Elsa thought for a moment. How could she put it in words? I mean they looked and felt like underwear, but they were slightly different._

"_Well, let's see…" She absent mindedly wrapped her arm around the girl beside her, who also didn't seem to notice the embrace, too focused on the woman's story. "It looks and feels just like girls underwear. They even came with the frills and polka dots and everything. (Chuckle) But the fabric was a little thicker, I guess you could say. It protected Bolt and kept my raging bulge hidden as I grew up." Anna pursed her lips, confused._

"_And Bolt is…?" Elsa laughed and rubbed her blushing face. "Well you see uhm I got so sick of my father calling my penis a 'monstrosity' or just plain 'dick', that I gave it a name, Bolt. It sounds good with Electric, doesn't it?" The older woman smirked, staring up into the sky. Anna let all this new information sink in. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Okay, girl with a penis. Completely normal...sorta. How will Punzel and Jas react to this? Her train of thought was cut off, when she felt Elsa's index finger rub gentle circles on her shoulder blade. Immediately sitting up, she squealed and threw her hand over her mouth, silencing herself._

"_I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be so close." The younger girl stuttered, twirling one of her pigtails. When did I get so close to her? She probably thinks I'm such a creep now! Oh lord, why am I so brainless? She mentally berated herself and hadn't notice Elsa sit up._

"_Relax ginger. I shouldn't have wrapped my arm around you. I also fucked up." Elsa felt bad, but… why? Anna wouldn't be able to fathom how many girls she wrapped her arm around resulting to hard rough sex all night. See Elsa is a true player. Always getting girls with her accent and making them beg on their knees for Bolt. But with the strawberry blonde, it was different. All her antics and moves, she just couldn't use them on her. Something about the young girl's pure innocence and kind heart, made Elsa feel bad. Don't get me wrong she really does like Anna, but does she dare want to walk back to that territory, __**again**__? Anna stood up, dusting off her jeans and extending a hand to Elsa. _

"_Come on, it's almost 7pm. I want to catch up on my sleep." The younger girl lied. She felt sort of awkward, but not at Bolt. Omg it feels so weird calling him that! OMG it's a him now. Anna you're seriously on drugs. Anyways, she felt awkward at the way the older woman looked at her. She seemed to be deep in thought, but her icy blue stare sent chills down her back. And not the good ones, but it wasn't necessarily bad either. It was just...awkward._

"_Alright ginger. Come one." Elsa grabbed her hand and stood up. The duo walked out the park and into the street. The platinum blonde hailed a cab, receiving one on the first try._

"_What are you doing?" Anna asked, walking up to the vehicle._

"_Getting you a cab. Its a lengthy walk from here to your house, so I suggest you take a cab. Plus I live a few blocks away from here. It's a win-win." Handing her a ten dollar bill, she gave the ginger a kiss on the forehead, but quickly pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to-uhm I-I'll just go now. See you." Elsa watched the young girl get into the cab and close the door. She stood in the street, observing the car as it drove away making a left and disappearing into the setting sun._

_**HONK! HONK!**_

"_Move it or lose it bitch! Get out the street!" Elsa didn't even bother to argue with the man. She just simply walked back onto the sidewalk, took one last glance at where the cab once was and made her way home._

_**BUZZ BUZZ! BUZZ BUZZ!**_

Anna was jolted out of her memory when she heard her phone ring. _Who could be calling me?_ She picked up the phone and was immediately met with Elsa's concerned voice.

"Anna are you ok? It's been an hour and you weren't replying to my messages. I-I got a little concern." Blushing the platinum blonde held the phone closer to her ear. Again she had no idea why she felt so **iffy** when she hadn't replied to her text message. Or why she desperately **needed** the strawberry blonde to talk to her. _Calm down Elsa. Remember conceal, don't feel. You don't want to walk down that road again._

"Sorry Elsa, I was just...thinking. I hadn't realized you texted me. But don't worry I'll reply right now. See you." Quickly, Anna hung up the call. It was rude, she knew, but the bubbling feeling in her stomach became too much to handle. _Relax you freak. It was just a simple friendly call of concern. Nothing more. _Her phone buzzed a second later. It was a message from Elsa and although she had a bunch of IG and Facebook notifications **AND** texts messages from both Rapunzel and Jasmine, she chose to only write to Elsa.

_**E:**_ _Hey…_

_**A: **__Hi what's up_

_**E:**_ _Nm, wat were u thinkin about earlier?_

_**A:**_ _Nothing…_

_**E:**_ _Was it wat i told u at the park… :(_

_**A:**_ _Sort of. I'm just curious is all_

_**E: **__would you like to see bolt? ;)_

Anna really thought hard about this. A part of her seriously wanted to see him. Or it...whatever. But the other side was telling her not to, that it was a bad idea. It will only make matters worse. _Say no. __**Say NO.**_

_**BUZZ BUZZ!**_

The strawberry blonde went pale. She had a new message from Elsa. It was titled '_no subject.' __**Holy fuck Anna! Holy fuck! **__Relax breathe it's not like you haven't seen one before. It's not like-...Okay I feel __stupid__. _The picture wasn't actually of Bolt, but of a lightning bolt. Anna just threw her face into her pillow and sighed.

"Okay I'm so stupid. And Elsa...she's just an ass." Typing her message, she pressed send and got comfortable in her bed. 5 minutes. Then 10 minutes passed by and still no answer from the platinum blonde. Sighing, Anna got comfortable in her bed and fell asleep. Elsa felt bad for not replying to the younger girl, but her raging hard on wasn't agreeing with her at the moment.

"Fuck! Why won't you go down?!" She seriously was not in the mood to to '_twiddle her stick'_ or rather her '**log'** at the moment. She was contemplating her feelings when her soldier stood strong and tall. She recited her ABC's just like her mother told her as a child, but that didn't help. She played subway surfer, but there was a character with red hair that reminded her of Anna. _** .**_ Bolt stood stronger and taller this time. His head throbbing and leaking with pre-cum. So now Elsa just sat in her bed, bolt in her left hand and her phone in her right. She was serious about sending her a picture of her '_friend'_ but the moment she took the picture her stomach felt uneasy. She decided to **not** send her the pic and deleted it. After, the platinum blonde just lied in her bed. _Fuck I can't sleep with him like this._ Elsa thought for a second and got an idea. _Oh no...maybe I shouldn't, but...it would help me a lot. She won't have to know...it'll be like my own little secret._ Quickly unlocking her phone, she went to Anna's IG and clicked on one of her pictures labeled, '**beach time B)****'** It was a side picture of Anna in a red two piece bathing suit sitting cross legged by the water. Her hair was wet and out of its normal pigtails and she had a bright smile plastered on her face. _Oh Anna… _Elsa thought stroking her dick. She ran her hand up from its base to the head, gently squeezing the tip. She shuddered, glancing back at the photo and moaning again.

"Nng..._Fuck_...Anna you're so gorgeous." Squeezing Bolt softly, she started thrusting her hips into her hand. "Fuck yeah…" Her dick twitched and throbbed. How desperate she wanted to release was crazy. Gripping the bed sheets, Elsa thrust harder into her hand, making her bed frame hit the wall several times. The thought of Anna taking her dick into her mouth and moaning her name almost set her over the edge. The platinum blonde didn't last long, maybe only a few minutes. She began rubbing Bolt super hard, her hands slimy and slippery from her pre-cum. "Ah _fuck._ Anna Imma cum! Mmm swallow my cum! Drink it!" She whispered dirty things to herself, fueling her hormones. Thrusting feverishly into her own hand, she grit her teeth and came, her eyes rolling into her head. Elsa thrusted her hips a few more times before she went limp. Sighing, she got up and walked to the bathroom, her hand and boxers covered in her hot cum.

After cleaning herself up, she stared into the mirror. _Why?_ Elsa asked herself. _So many girls I've had sex with. So many times I've sent them naked pics and told them about my dick. I masturbated all the time to porn and naked pics of girls I've fucked, but...why does it feel so wrong now? Why do I feel so bad as if...I disrespected her?_ Throwing cold water on face, Elsa took one last glance at her reflection, before heading back to bed and going to sleep.


	7. A stay at Elsa's

**Hellooo everyone! So I got a few reviews on my last update and it made me sooo happy lol even though that was yesterday buttt Imma update again...today obviously. So these next few chapters will focus on their growing feelings and their pasts. Don't forget to Read & Review and please don't be afraid to PM me or Kik me with comments or suggestions. I occasionally like to write one-shots ;) So request away and I hope you enjoy! See ya**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

**4:00am.** _Why the hell is it **4am** and I'm awake?! What a great way to catch up on sleep._ Anna tossed and turned for the past hour, trying to fall back into her wonderful slumber. But every time she closed her eyes she was faced with the continuation of her rather...dirty dream. _Sigh. Okay, let's try this again. One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. **Snooreee.**_

_"Oh Elsa! Fuck me harder! Nnnggg...oh baby!" Elsa pounded harder into Anna's tight pussy. She squirmed and cried, arching her back in a painful way. Blindly looking for leverage, the young girl grabbed onto the pillow behind her and gave a throaty moan, exposing her neck. Elsa took this chance to latch onto the tan skin, sucking feverishly, leaving a mark that would surely last a few days._

_"Ah fuck, Anna! Imma cum!" The platinum blonde breathed heavily, placing Anna's legs on her shoulders and plunging balls deep into the girl beneath her._

_"Shit ahh, mmm don't pull out! Please fill my womb with your hot sticky-_

**"AHHH!"**

Anna screamed as she fell off her bed, landing face first onto the black tiles. Her legs stood on the bed, tangled in a mess of sheets and quilts.

"Ughhh, fuck me." She grunted, getting up from the floor and flopping onto her mattress. This has been going on all night. She'd fall asleep and have a dream that Elsa was ravaging her pussy, making her scream and beg for her cum, only to be jolted out of it when she fell off the bed. Anna was getting pretty annoyed now. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep, but nooo her female hormones screamed **HORNY** right in her face. Rubbing her thighs together, she could feel the slickness in her lower lips.

"Ugh okay fine." Struggling, Anna hooked her fingers on the waistband of her pajama shorts and proceeded to remove and kick them off. She lay there staring up at her ceiling in just a white tank top and pink, strawberry designed panties. Her hand slipped in her panties, gently grazing her moist lips. Coating her fingers in her own juices, the young girl closed her eyes and began to tease her bundle of nerves, right above her slit.

"A-Ahh..nngg…" Anna was a moaner, no wait, she was a **screamer**. Whenever she played with herself, she would end up screaming at the top of her lungs, riding her own hand. Biting her knuckle, she inserted two fingers into her opening.

"A-A-Ahhh...fuck…" Anna whimpered. She began to rock and thrust her hips, angeling her fingers at just the right degree.

"**AH AH NNGG ELSA!**" She found the swollen patch deep inside herself and couldn't help screaming the first thing that came to mind. Anna turned her head and bit into her pillow, trying her best to suppress her screams. _My mind is foggy. I can't think._ Anna rarely ever played with herself, so whenever she did, she was super sensitive. Trailing a hand up her shirt, she caught her nipples between her thumb and index finger. She tweaked and pulled at it hard, which only seemed to throw more wood into the fire burning with in her. Sweat glistened on her freckled skin, her eyes rolled into her head.

"Mm ahh...fuck...pound my pussyyy." Wet slapping sounds bounced off the walls of her tiny room. Her pussy was soaking and her finger were drenched. She wanted to be _**spanked**_. She wanted to be _**teased.**_ She wanted to be _**fucked by Elsa**_. Anna imagined her backside turned to Elsa, her icy blue eyes looking over the curves of her body. She wanted Elsa to fuck her senselessly. She wanted to be hers. She now rammed her fingers knuckles deep into herself and even though it was painful she didn't care. Then, her body froze. Her opening tightened and spasmed around her own fingers. Her face was blissful with her eyes rolled into her head and her mouth slightly open. Her patnies sporting a large wet spot and her back painfully arching off the bed. Surely anybody would cum from just looking at that sight. But just as quick as it came, it left and Anna flopped back onto her bed, her legs twitching slightly as she removed her fingers from herself. Sighing in content, she smiled to herself and finally fell asleep.

Anna woke up roughly around 9:30am and oddly she felt fueled and energized. _Weird_. She thought, jumping out of her bed and trotting over to the bathroom. Today was Bill day. It occurred every second saturday of every month. Anna would wake up at the crack of dawn (not literally) and spend the entire day paying bills, running errands and doing whatever the hell she had to do. After brushing her teeth and showering, she ran to her room butt naked and swung open her closet.

"What to wear..what to wear…" Anna thought in silence, her hands on her hips and a small bit of her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes scanned the mess of shoes, jeans, sweaters, jacket and shirts.

"Aha! I'll wear this!" Grabbing a pair of light blue jeans, white flats, a white tank top and a pink cardigan, she proceeded to get dressed. Sliding on her flats, she slid to the kitchen fully dressed, only to miss her stop and bang into the window. Okay now Anna not only sported her cute outfit, but also a circular band-aid right above her eyebrow, where her thick skull bashed right into the window frame. She completely lost her appetite after that ordeal and decided to just slick her curly copper hair into a tight ponytail, grab her purse and be on her way.

By 12pm, Anna was completely done paying her bills and running her errands and thought that she deserved a little 'me time' for finshing so quickly. Slipping out her metrocard, she boarded a bus and waited the few stops to arrive at the local mall, to buy some clothes. While sitting on the bus, nodding her head to_ '__Fall Out Boy__,'_ her phone began to ring. Fishing it from her purse, she slid her finger across the screen and leaned back in her seat.

"Hey, hey. Anna speaking."

"**HIIIII!**"

Anna removed one headphone from her ear and flinched. _Fuck you Rapunzel._ Crossing her legs and folding her arms, she sighed into the microphone.

"Now how can I assist you on this fine day, my dear friend?"

"Ah my good man, you can start by telling me how your little date with Elsa went."

Blushing, the strawberry blonde twirled the tip of her ponytail in her hand and bit her lip. "W-well she took me for some...for some coffee. T-Then we went to the park-"

"Oh My God, did you guys kiss?"Rapunzel practically screamed into the phone, cutting the girl off and blindly hitting Flynn and squeezing his hand.

"Ah fuck babe stop. Don't be on the phone to long. It's almost time to board our flight." The tall, tan man wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Rapunzel smiled but gestured for him to shush.

"Who's that?" Anna asked. Pulling the yellow string behind, signaling to the bus driver that this is her stop.

"Oh it's just Eugene. We're waiting for our flight."

"Flight?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? I'm spending Spring Break in his cabin up in Canada."

"Oo la la~!" Anna wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled. She got off the bus and looked both ways before crossing the street to the giant 3 story mall.

"Shut it Peterson! So did you guys kiss?"

"No Punzey. We just talked a bit…"

"Hmm..There's something you're not telling me." Rapunzel folded her arms and leaned into her boyfriend sighing. "Spill it." Anna hated how Rapunzel could tell right off the bat when anyone was lying. She got a kick out of catching them.

"Ugh fine, b-but you can't tell anyone..well...maybe only Flynn and Jas, but that's it! Not a single soul Rapunzel Dubin! And I mean it!"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" The brown haired girl shrug off Anna's demand and chuckled. "Now tell me! What did she tell you? Or rather what did she do to you?" She wiggled her eyebrows, her bright green eyes filled with mischief.

"W-well she kinda..sorta told me that she…"

Anna whispered the last part, not wanting anyone, other than her crazy friend on the other end of the receiver, to hear. Rapunzel jolted out of her seat and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears! Not only was Elsa **smokin' hot**, but she also had a 'little' or rather 'big friend' as well.

"Wait wait wait! How do you know she's not lying?"

"I felt it Punzey. She..she hugged me and I felt him get hard…" Blushing hard, she reminisced about Bolt hard against her ass cheek. The thought made her rub her thighs together in excitement.

"Well she seems to find you rather...delicious then." Rapunzel teased, smirked against her phone.

"Well I seem to find her delicious too...Wait! No forget I said that!" Her best friend only laughed into the receiver, holding her sides and wiping away tears.

"Ah shit! Anna you kill me sometimes. But I have to go my flight is here. I'll text you in a few hours. I'll be sure to tell Jas and Flynn."

"Ughh. Shut up Dubin. Have a good time, but before you go…"

"What Peterson?" Rapunzel hated when Anna called her by her last name. it sounded so.._blehh_, but she always called her hers, just to get back at the strawberry blonde.

"She calls it Bolt…"

"Hmm sounds good with Electric…" And with that comment, Rapunzel hung up the call. The young woman just stood there, a sense of deja vu seemed to wash over her. Shaking it off, she entered the Forever 21 and was met by a cold blast of wind and a tight hug.

"Gah Merida! Relax!" The crazy, curly redhead let go of her friend and beamed her a bright smile. Her forest green eyes twinkling in the florescent lights.

"I haven't seen ye in ages! Where have ya been?" Her thick scottish accent made Anna laugh. She missed her crazy foreign co-worker.

"I'm still in college Merida. I have to balance school and work." Both redheads walked down the aisles of clothes, smiling at each other.

"Yar the worst. Ya never have time for ole Merry." Merida pretended to be sad, but only smirked and bounced on her heels, laughing. "I'm just kidding! So what are ye here for?" Anna thought for a moment before blushing and smiling.

"Oooh! Lookin' for something dashing for ole patrick?" The strawberry blonde quickly made a face and shook her head. "No...? Aye I forgot! Ye guys have ended. So who made your face as bright as a berry?" Anna chuckled and hid her blushing face.

"Some girl...named Elsa...She's Norwegian...and totally hot." Squealing, Merida brought her friend into another spine crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for ye! Tell me about her!"

"Okay. Okay so I met her at a concert last month…"

**[A few hours later]**

Anna plopped her bags down by her door and huffed. "Wow I'm tired. Does the air feel a bit thin to you?" She spoke to no one in particular, but it was quite sad that a bag with 3 dresses and a bathing suit and a bag with a pair of black heels, practically winded the girl. Opening her purse, she rummaged through its contents only for her face to drop.

"Where are my keys?" Anna began to panic now. She dumped the contents onto her purse and rummaged through the mess. _Fuck. I must have lost them while I was outside._ Quickly grabbing her phone, she searched through her contacts and called her landlord. I mean she lived in a refurbished tenement building that consisted of only 4 floors and 8 apartments in total. It was only right for each resident to own the landlords number.

"Hellooo gorgeous!" Hans smugly picked up the phone. Anna could practically feel his smirk through the receiver.

"Cut the bullshit Hans. I lost my keys and I need the extra copy you have. Where are you?" She simply couldn't stand Hans. He was maybe 24 years old, but he was such a dick. His father owned alot of buildings in San Fran and gave a few of them to Hans so he could build up his own business. But although he is already married to a spanish woman named Nilda, he still chooses to flirt with Anna.

"Awe sweetheart don't be so mean to be. But haven't you read the note on my office door. I'm not there. I left to Argentina wiht my bitch of a wife, for Spring Break. I won't be back 'til 2 weeks from now."

Anna felt her heart sink. _Where would I go now?_ Rapunzel's on her way to Canada and Jasmine...she lives with her parents and four younger brothers. She refuses to be a burden and stay there. And Merida also has three younger brothers who are the biggest pain in the ass. _Never going back there._

"Still there baby? You know if I was there I'd let you stay in my house and fuck me 'til your heart's content."

"Shut the fuck up Hans. I know where I can go."

"If you say so baby. But my offer will always be open." Hans smugly laughed before hanging up the phone. Anna just stared at her blank phone screen before dialing another number._ I seriously need to move out of this building._

"Ugh...Hello?" Elsa groggily picked up the phone and trapped her self underneath her quilt.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Hm…Anna? What's up? Why are you calling me this early?" She sat up, suddenly curious as to why Anna was calling her. She stretched her arms, her back cracking and crunching.

"It 3 in the afternoon Elsa. But...c-can I...stay at your place for the next week or two? I kinda...sorta...lost my keys…" Anna hated asking, she really did, but Elsa was her only hope at this point.

**SILENCE**

"Yea...Yea you can stay…"


	8. Welcome

"_**Wait wait wait!**_ Are you sure?" Jasmine held her breath, her lips in a flat line. Never has she ever actually known a person who had both the genitalia of a man and a woman. That was the type of thing you'd see on a documentary on TLC or something.

"Yes! Oh my jesus, why do both you and Rapunzel think I'm lying?" Anna huffed walking down the street. After Elsa told her her address, she decided to walk there. Her body and mind were in no mood to sit in cab or bus and wait. After talking to Hans she had to burn all that pent up anger somewhere.

"I'm not saying you're lying! It's just...something I've never encountered with." Jasmine's accent was full in each word. She was intrigued by Elsa's condition. See, Jasmine was studying medicine in HCT so something like this made her bunch up her eyebrows in thought.

"You didn't necessarily encounter it though, _I did_ buuuttt I'm right outside her building so text me." The girls exchanged goodbyes and with a swipe of the screen they ended the call. Anna entered the building and buzzed the elevator. Once inside she pressed Elsa's apartment floor and waited. Butterflies wisped around her stomach, making it feel all bubbly and tingly inside. Spending the next two weeks in Elsa's house? Oh boy, it's gonna be one big ball of **AWKWARD**. The doors opened and Anna cautiously walked over to her door. _Okay now knock._ Anna's hand hovered a few centimeters away from the big mahogany door. Her fist shook with anxiousness. _Just knock._ And still she did not knock. _Oh my god Anna do you even know how to knock?_ Pushing past her nervousness, she knocked on the door a little bit louder than she intended too. _You're the greatest Peterson. The __fucking__ greatest_. She heard a few shuffling, followed by a crash and a curse. Suddenly the door flew open with a tired Elsa, rubbing her eye and muttering under breath,

"What ? What? What do you-_OH!_ Anna uhm-**Hi!**" Elsa gave a small smile, but it disappeared when she noticed Anna's face. The strawberry blonde stood there, eyes completely wide and face a scarlet red.

"I'm sorry do I look that bad when I wake up?" Elsa chuckled, rubbing the crust from her tired eyes. Anna only shook her head and with a shaky hand, pointed her finger just below the older woman's waist. Following her direction, Elsa blushed and attempted to stretch her baby blue t shirt over her standing soldier.

"I-I-Im sorry-uh come in! I'll be right back!" The platinum blonde bolted (lol) down the hallway while muttering to herself, 'A, B, C, D...' Anna stiffly walked into the apartment and locked the door behind her. She placed a hand over her heart and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. _Omg it's so big. Is it always that big when she gets hard?_ Anna shook her head, placing her bags by the door and sitting on the couch. There she found Olaf curled up in a little ball, sleeping.

_"__Like mother, like son."_ She pet the kitten softly, trying her best not to wake him from his slumber. Just then Elsa walked back into the room wearing gray sweatpants. She took a seat right next to Anna and placed her hands on her face.

"I'm sorry. I fell back asleep after you called and I forgot bolts always excited when I wake up." Sighing she stood up and walked into the kitchen, preparing some coffee.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Anna was about to reply when Elsa began to wave her hand in the air as if shooing her away.

"Nevermind, nevermind Ms. _I-Drink-Hot-Chocolate-In-The-Summer._" Anna simply pouted and leaned into the couch. Elsa came back with a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. The wonders of having a coffee machine. She plopped onto the couch and turned to the girl beside her.

"Here baby cry, some hot chocolate." Anna didn't choose to reply. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Gonna give me the cold shoulder, eh?" Elsa placed their cups onto the coffee table and jumped onto Anna's lap, making her squeal. She rubbed her nose on Anna's freckled one and gently nipped at the tip.

"Elsa! What the fuck?" Elsa completely ignored her complaint and playfully _'rawred'_ in her face before poking every single one of her freckles. Anna tried to push her off, but the platinum blonde had all her weight on her lap, keeping her in place. It's not that she was heavy, it's just that Anna wasn't mad, now if she was mad-

"**_Rawwwrrr!_**" Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger girls neck and bit down on the exposed skin hard.

"Aughh! Elsa **STOP!**" Anna grabbed the girl and flipped her onto her back, sitting on her waist.

"You're such a bitch! That fucking hurt!" She attempted to smack the girl but she was too fast, avoiding all her hits and laughing. Anna tried to make herself heavier, but in all actuality she was pretty light. All she really did was grind her hips on Elsa's which only made the older woman moan in pleasure.

"A-A-Anna..._fuck_...stop"

"Only if you'll stop biting me."

Elsa didn't reply, but let out a throaty groan. Anna was too busy trying to hit Elsa to see her flushed face or hear her moan. The platinum blonde began thrusting her hips to get Anna off which was to no avail as Anna held onto the back of her hair for dear life. _That's it._ Grabbing her wrists, Elsa flipped the younger girl onto her back, breathing heavily. Her icy blue eyes were clouded over with desire and want for the freckled girl beneath her. She dived down to capture those plump pink lips in a kiss when-

**_RING RING! RING RING!_**

Elsa and Anna locked eyes, both their faces dusted in a pink hue. Awkwardly, Elsa slowly climbed off of the girl and walked to the kitchen counter picking up the phone.

"Hei Elsa snakker...Oh hey Max...uh huh...yeah...okay…" Hopping onto the counter, Elsa swung her feet and continued her conversation. Anna on the other hand, unlocked her phone and opened the camera. She observed the red bite mark that now adorned her tan, freckled neck. _Oh my god. I love when she bit my neck. And I felt her get hard while I was sitting on her. Ugh I want her to kiss me so bad and shove her-_

"Anna?" Said girl flinched in her seat and blushed, looking up at the platinum blonde.

"I've been tryna get your attention for the longest...anyways sorry about that. My friend Maximilian has been teaching me how to play his bands famous song, 'Eye to Eye' and they have a gig coming up this week and they are dying for me to play lead guitar." Elsa plopped onto the couch a bit further than normal from the strawberry blonde. "I sorta don't wanna play in their band. I get nervous singing and playing in front of people." She hated to admit it, but she did. She only ever sung in front of her mother and her ex girlfriend who's not important right now. Anyways, for Elsa to sing and play in front of people was a once in a blue moon thing. Not even _money _would get her to play!

"Well m-maybe you can...you can play in front of me...But I mean only as practice! I'll even close my eyes so I won't see you! Wait no that's stupid. Uhm o-or I can face another way so you won't see me. No! That's even stupider...uhm uhm n-nevermind. I'm babbling again, sorry. I only do that when I'm nervous or shy or I'm in front of someone I like! Wait what?" Anna threw her hands over her mouth to spare herself anymore self embarrassment. Elsa blushed and laughed at her last comment before placing a hand on Anna's thigh and rubbing gentle circles.

"Relax I'm sorta comfortable around you so I don't really mind." She gave her thigh a light pat and stood up, but before she walked away she looked over her shoulder, her icy blue eyes meeting turquoise ones. "By the way, I think you're cute when you babble and I like you too." Elsa gave a wink and continued down the dark hallway to her room.

Anna freaked the fuck out. Her heart started racing and her faced turned so red that her freckles seemed non existent. _What! She likes me back? Oh my god! She likes me back! I think I'm going to faint. Lord jesus have mercy on my virgin soul!_

"Yo ginger! Come over here!" Elsa yelled from somewhere in the hallway. Anna huffed, her thoughts fleeing her mind immediately. She stomped down the hallway, tracking down the platinum blondes voice.

"I said don't call me-_woahhh_…" Anna stopped mid sentence to revel in the sight of Elsa's room. It was a light, almost lavender purple with a pattern of tiny snowflakes around the border of the walls. A white queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with royal red bed sheets. The floor was tiled in wood and rugged around the bed. She had a small white vanity on one wall and on the opposite was a single doored closet. Near her bed was a rainbow lava lamp that sat on a tiny bed side table. The floor was actually clean, there was not a single dish on the vanity or clothing on the floor. But that wasn't what caught Anna's attention. It was the carving of snowflakes that lay on the wall behind her bed. The design seemed to sweep upward in a magical motion of designs and swirls. Elsa followed her gaze to the snowflakes and smiled.

"It used to be just a simple crack in the wall, but...one day I just picked up a screw driver and added more." She shrugged her shoulders and began to strum the tan acoustic guitar that lay in her lap. Anna turned her attention to Elsa, who had her hair down and combed neatly. Her hair was so long and majestic looking that Anna did a double take. Her hair ended just above her hips and it curled slightly at the tips. Elsa tapped the spot near her indicating for Anna to sit. Shyly, she shuffled over the bed and sat crossed legged. That's when she noticed that the guitar had small snowflakes carved into it body as well. The details of each snowflake was breathtaking. But not as breathtaking as Elsa's voice as she sang.

_"__Winter hits and I'm walking backward_

_All that headway covered up in snow_

_Silence hangs likely so defeated_

_I drag my feet around like anchors in the snow."_

Her delicate fingers danced across the frets of the guitar. Her voice was soft, something Anna had never heard before. It was beautiful. So beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

_"__But don't give up_

_It's not enough, but I can love you better_

_Don't give up_

_It's not enough_

_I'll love you better than before."_

Anna couldn't stop her heart from soaring at the sound of her voice. Her breath hitched, her face flushed. Gently, she rose on her knees and leaned over to the older woman. In that quick second, her lips brushed against Elsa's cheek in a heart warming kiss. Elsa stopped her playing. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Anna, who was staring at her through half lidded eyes. The strawberry blonde had no idea what was going on. Her body had a mind of its own. It wanted _**Elsa**_. It craved her milky white skin against hers. It desired to have her lips upon hers, in a swift motion of lust. Their lips inched closer to one another. Hearts racing, faces blushing, lips puckered. So close they were...until Elsa pulled away.

"D-D-Did you l-like my s-singing?" She stuttered rubbing the back of her neck. Anna's hands flew on to her mouth in utter shock Stupid, stupid! You can't do that randomly!

"Y-Yeah you sing like...like an angel…" The older woman chuckled. She placed her guitar back on it's stand and grabbed a pillow and blanket from her bed.

"Alright ginger I'm heading to bed. Here's some pj's" She threw some basketball shorts and a 'Oaken's Coffee Shop' t shirt at her. Elsa quickly walked out the room, closing the door behind her and ventured to the living room to sleep on the couch. Anna sat there in silence for the next 20 minutes just staring at the intricate snowflakes on the wall. She checked the time. _9:27pm_. Anna sighed, changed out her clothes and attempted to sleep. That night neither of them slept. Both yearning for each other. A burning fire of passion still lingered within their hearts. Elsa quietly cried to herself, she didn't want to venture down that path again. She didn't want to get _hurt_.

* * *

**Hey Hey! I just took my Global Regents and boyyyy was it easy! I think I did well. I don't mean to toot my own horn but...toot toot ! :D This chapter showed a whole bunch more about Anna's feelings towards Elsa. Next chapter will be up soon and will focus on Elsa's feelings. Please don't be afraid to PM me or Kik me. I don't bite ;) Don't forget to Read & Review! Love you all :)**

**"****Hei Elsa snakker"- Hello Elsa speaking**

**~Gina-Kun**

**P.S- The song Elsa was singing was called "Covered in Snow" By Laura ****DiStasi**

**P.S.S- Sometime while Anna and Elsa were fighting Olaf jumped off the couch so No he did not turn into a kitty pancake ****lol**


	9. Anna's Story

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I usually update every two days but now that I'm done with regents I've decided to kick back and relax ;) But here's your next chapter! For a heads up, we are going to finally reveal both Anna and Elsa's past in a heart breaking conversation. Enjoy! Also, before I go I always wanted to know if you guys ever wondered how I look .-. I'm probably not what you guys imagine _butttt_ you can add me on Instagram if you want ( elliptical_minds )**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, Anna roughly woke up at 8am. It wasn't everyday that the strawberry blonde would wake up so early. Usually she'd wake up around 11 or 12pm, but never at 2 or 3 pm the way Elsa did.

_Elsa…_

Last night was very...interesting to say the least. With open arms, she agreed to let Anna spend the next 2 weeks in her house._ Not to mention she practically gave me a hickey!_ And when she sung. Oh god it made Anna melt. Elsa's voice is soft and comforting, light like an angel. Getting out of bed, Anna stopped by the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. And sure enough, a little bite mark sat on her freckled neck.

_Grrr you should of kissed me instead_

Gargling with some Listerine, since she did not have a toothbrush, Anna left the bathroom and walked into the living room to check on the blue eyed goddess.

_Blue eyed goddess? Jesus..._

Anyways, Anna was surprised to find Elsa up. She sat on the couch, knees to her chest and picking at her toes. She failed to notice Anna intrusion. She walked to the couch and sat down.

"Elsa? You okay…?"

Cautiously, Anna placed a gentle hand on Elsa's back, startling her out of her thoughts. The sight of the older woman almost broke her heart. Her eyes were red and puffy and her pale cheeks were stained with tears. Anna wanted to ask, but she was afraid Elsa would only break out into a fit of sobs. She's never seen Elsa cry and today was not the day she would, or at least she hoped.

"Good morning. Would you like some pancakes?" Anna asked softly, flashing her a gentle smile.

Elsa didn't reply, but returned the smile and wipe her face with her hands. But who knew the strawberry blonde could cook? Not Elsa that's for sure. Despite being so clumsy and lazy, Anna whipped out ingredients Elsa didn't even know she owned in her kitchen. _She's cute, smart and she can cook? This girl needs to marry me!_ Anna made blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon. The older woman watched attentively while she cook and hummed to herself. She was forced to look away when Anna flashed her a smile and presented her, her breakfast.

"Oh my god, those pancakes were sooo good!" Patting her tummy, Elsa sipped at her orange juice and sighed in content. "Those were like _orgasm_ pancakes I swear. I haven't eaten that good in like forever!" Anna chuckled and placed her empty plate on top of Elsa's.

"So it's the first time in forever?"

"You betcha ginger."

After stretching a bit, the platinum blonde grabbed the plates and dumped them in the sink. She walked back to the couch and plopped right beside Anna. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have such beautiful hair?" Anna couldn't help herself. She had to touch her hair. And oh my jesus was it soft. It felt like silk as it slipped through her fingers. No knots. No napps. No nothing. Elsa began to blush. Every night, she lets her hair out of its braid and leaves it lose. However she didn't expect Anna to be up so early, so she didn't have time to put it up. Why was she up so early anyways?

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmmm?" Anna was too busy burying her hands in Elsa's silky locks to actually respond.

"Why were you up so early?" Now that caught Anna off guard. She removed her hands from Elsa's hair, receiving a groan of displeasure from the woman. What could she say? I mean, she didn't even know why she was up so early. She didn't even get to respond before Elsa answered her own question.

"Sleepover jitters?"

"Uhm...yeah...yeah you could say that."

"Uhm Anna don't take this to offense 'cause I like being around you and I like it even more that you're gonna spend the next few days-

"Weeks actually…"

"Weeks, but anyways uhm...w-why didn't you just ya know...ask your parents if you could stay with them? N-Not that I don't want you here it's just that uhm w-wouldn't they be worried to know you're here with...with a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger!"

Anna chuckled behind her hand. She placed her hand on top of Elsa's and gave it a little squeeze. Despite how much she hated to talk about it, Elsa was only curious and she felt she deserved to know. Anna's past isn't exactly a normal one. You see, her parents died when she was only a year old. An electrical fire sparked from a broken outlet and burned down their tiny one story house, with Anna and both her parents inside. When the firefighters arrived the house had already burned to the ground. There were no survivors, except for a tiny Anna sitting behind the couch, her left shoulder severely burned. The doctors had no idea how she had managed to leave her crib and protect herself from the roaring flames.

With no immediate family that the social workers could get in contact with, Anna was placed into an orphanage where she never got adopted. Going in and out of foster care, she was always removed from either neglect or abuse. Only one family, a man named Kai and a woman named Gerda, actually loved Anna. They had no kids of their own so they looked towards adoption. Sadly, with Anna only being 5 years old, they were too old (around 65) to actually take in a child that young. Heart broken, Kai and Gerda would still come by the orphanage to pay the strawberry blonde a visit, until one day they didn't show up. Week after week Anna waited patiently for them to come back. Kai with his big belly and heartful laugh and Gerda with her gentle smile and warm hugs. At 10, Anna gave up on them. It had been a year since they last visited and it seemed they weren't going to show. At age 12, a man approached Anna at school right after she was dismissed. He looked familiar, but then again he didn't. She squinted her eyes and realized who it was.

Running with all her might and tripping slightly, she stopped in front of the man. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, Anna realized it in fact was not who she thought he was, Kai. The man resembled Kai except he was a bit slimmer and had chestnut brown hair. He introduced himself as Mikhail, Kai's younger brother. With sadness and grief in his eyes, he knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. As much as Anna shook and cried, claiming he was lying, it was true. Mikhail broke the news Anna had been unaware of for the past 3 years. Kai died of a massive heart attack and 6 months later Gerda died as well. No one knew how she died. Some say it was of a broken heart. Since Anna was not part of their family, she was not informed.

After that day, Anna changed. She began to cut herself and skip school. She felt she had no one. her parents died when she was younger and now Kai and Gerda. They meant the world to her. After a suicide attempt at 15, she was admitted to a psychiatric ward and when the doctors asked why? She simply stated, _"I have no family. No one would miss me."_ Anna spent 4 months into the hospital and was sent back to the orphanage on anti-depressant. That sophomore year, she met Rapunzel and Jasmine. They all seemed to scared to play dodgeball with the other kids and hid in the supply room. Since then, they've been inseparable. Since then, Anna learned to smile again. She had _hope_.

Anna didn't have to tell Elsa her entire life story, but once she started she couldn't stop. Its been 4 years since she's told anyone that tale. It felt good to let it out. What broke Elsa's heart the most was that Anna sat there smiling, she didn't cry or even stutter. She saw the sadness within her eyes yet it did not falter the smile plastered on her freckled face.

"How could you smile throughout all of this?" Elsa asked her own tears threatening to fall.

"Because why be sad when you can smile?" Was all she said. Anna was a strong girl. She went through all this yet she didn't let it break her.

"C-Can I see your scar?" Elsa timidly asked, tripping over her words.

"Sure!" Anna lifted her left sleeve and presented to Elsa a giant pinkish scar that took up half of her shoulder and some of her collar bone.

"It used to be wayyy bigger, but as I grew older it shrunk!" Anna just continued to smile. "Now I have a question for you...i-if you don't mind me asking…" She pulled her shirt down and picked at her nails. She was curious, but wasn't sure if her question would anger the older woman.

"Go ahead…"

"W-Well...uhm...h-how did your mother pass?"


	10. Elsa's Story

**Sorry guys, but this chapter was super long and so I split it into 2 parts! I felt it was too much information to take in all at once. I hope you guys are enjoying your little trip down memory lane with both Anna and Elsa. Read & Review my fellow followers and fans! Enjoy!**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

Elsa's tears finally fell. The combination of Anna's story and the memories that that question brought back, broke her. She never cried in front of anyone, but Anna was so comforting. She felt this weird connection with her. Elsa's shoulders shook as she retold the story of how her mother died of lung cancer.

It started off as a simple bad cough, but it got so bad that Idunn Arendelle finally decided to seek medical help, but it was too late. She was already at stage 3 and she could take chemo, but it was not falter the rapidly growing tumor. Idunn chose to not undergo chemo, much to both Elsa and her father's dismay. Idunn would tell Elsa how she didn't want to die, how she cherished life so much and wish it hadn't been her. Elsa at only 15, would hold her mother's hand and cry. Telling her she wished it was her rather than her mother. Idunn would only laugh weakly and give Elsa a kiss on the forehead. She died 11 months after her diagnoses. It broke Elsa. She needed her mother more than anything. And it didn't help that her father remarried only 3 months later. On that day, Elsa vowed to leave Norway and most importantly get away from her father's grasp. He was abusive towards Elsa, especially because of her condition. Henrik Arendelle completely despised his daughter and now that Idunn was not here to protect her, he could do whatever he wanted.

Henrik would beat Elsa until she screamed bloody murder. Not to mention he would kick her in the groin, stating how much of a monster she was and how he wished Idunn had let him kill her the moment she was born. Elsa refused to deal with his torture so at 19 she left the house in the dead of night. She took nothing except a family picture and some money. Henrik never bothered to look for her. He didn't care anyways. Elsa reached San Fran about a year later. She traveled day and night and even worked a few jobs to earn money.

"_Wait wait wait._" Anna squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. Elsa removed herself from Anna's warm grasp and wiped her face on her t-shirt.

"W-What?" She hiccuped snorted her snot back into her nose.

"How did you get enough money to get an apartment like...like this!" Anna flailed her arms up and down, referring to her surroundings. Elsa smiled and brought her knees to her chest.

She told of how she met Oaken one day while sleeping on a park bench. He shook her awake and began to ask why a young girl as herself would be sleeping outside. Elsa just grumbled and told him it was none of his business. That didn't seem to falter Oaken though. He insisted that Elsa worked at his coffee shop. It seemed risky, but she agreed. And from then on Oaken payed Elsa to work in his shop and even let her sleep in his house until she was able to get her own apartment. He bought her clothes, fed her and treated her as if he knew her his entire life. Elsa eventually told him the truth and why she was homeless and all Oaken did was hug her and tell her she was safe _now_.

"He honestly treated me **_more_** like a daughter than my father ever **_did_**." Anna simply nodded and brought Elsa into a tight hug. She buried her head into the crook of Anna's neck and cried.

"But I have one more question...that is if you're up to it…"

"Ask me…"

"Why were you crying this morning?"

Taking a deep breathe, Elsa told her the last little bit of her past that she hated the most. Basically, she told her of Michelle. Michelle had green eyes and bright curly blonde hair. Her smile was radiant and she had stole Elsa's heart. They met in freshman year and immediately they connected. They would talk on the phone every night and always hang out. And one day Michelle kissed Elsa. From then on, they were always together, like two lovebirds. They spoke of growing up and having a family. And guess what? Michelle even knew about Bolt and yet she still loved Elsa. Or so she thought. After dating for 7 months, Michelle broke up wit Elsa. Stating that she wasn't really gay and it was all a hoax just to see if it was really true that Elsa had a penis. It broke Elsa so much that she went home that day and cried so much. Her mother had died and she found refuge within Michelle to find out it was a lie. That night Henrik beat Elsa so bad that she didn't go to school for the next week. He did not approve of gays in his household. After that train wreck, she was the laughing stock of the school. They called her freak, disgusting, abomination. And what made it worse was that Michelle would take part in the teasing. Laughing and pointing at Elsa, as if she was some caged animal at the zoo.

"Since then I've never wanted to be in another relationship. Which explains why I'm so afraid to get attached to you…" The last part Elsa almost whispered to herself, but Anna knew what she said. Anna tightened her grip around the older woman. She wanted to _protect her_. She wanted to let Elsa know that everything was gonna be okay now.

"I finally understand…" Anna muttered into Elsa's shoulder.

"You don't have to live in fear...because...for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

"Anna…" Fresh tears filled Elsa's eyes to brim. She _loved_ Anna. Anna was the girl that made her feel so comfortable yet so alive. She's never told anyone, except Oaken, of her past yet she managed to sum it up into a 1 hour tale. Anna was the only person who could turn the strong 'Electric' into a crying and broken little girl. She sat there and listened, rubbing gentle circles on her back. She was there when she needed someone most.

"I love you Elsa…" Anna pulled Elsa away from her grasp and looked into her icy blue eyes filled with sadness, hurt and pain. What she said was true. She did love Elsa. Despite only knowing her for 2 months, the feeling and warmth the older woman made Anna feel was no doubt love. And not a sisterly love. Something **_more_**. Something she **_never_** felt with Patrick.

Elsa stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Anna took the words right out of her mouth without even knowing it. Too overcome with feelings, she chuckled and let her lower lip quiver. Anna cupped Elsa's left cheek and brushed her thumb across her skin.

"Don't cry. Is me loving you really that _bad_?"

Elsa laughed and shook her head. She loved the sound of Anna's voice and the way she smiled showing all her teeth. Her freckles seemed to beam whenever she smiled. Bringing her face closer, Anna surprised Elsa with a tender kiss on the lips. It was shorter than Elsa had anticipated, but sweet none the less.

"Did I just make the big bad Electric blush?" Anna placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to side. The platinum blonde laughed and smacked her on the knee before she grabbed Anna's face and brought her into another kiss.

"I love you too Ginger…"


	11. Dance Party

**¡Hola mi amigos! I see you guys have enjoyed the fluff and sadness of our last two chapters :) This chapter is just filled with pure happiness, to make up for all the sadness before. Someone asked in the reviews why didn't Idunn leave Henrik and I mean to say the least she was scared of him and therefore did not leave. And while she dying she hoped he would change for the sake of the family. Obviously you know how that ended :T Anywaysss enjoy this chapter and seriously leave some reviews!**

**~Gina-Kun**

**P.S- I' not sure if I will continue with this story as it did not come out the way I planned and it doesn't seem to be liked by many people but still I'm not sure :-/**

**P.S.S- The songs Anna and Elsa dance and sing to are "That's what you get" By Paramore and "Ignorance" By Paramore**

* * *

"Mmmm"

Anna moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Elsa's lips on hers. Both girls have waited for this moment to happen, despite both of them denying their feelings at first. Elsa brushed her tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission which Anna accepted hungrily. _Oh god her tongue._ Leaning on to the older woman, she felt her head swimming in the clouds. Their tongues danced in an endless battle to the symphony of their jagged breathing. Elsa retracted her tongue and gave Anna a tender kiss on her lips before pulling away. She slowly opened her eyes, suddenly feeling cold without her warm embrace.

"W-woah…" Anna muttered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah...woah.."

Elsa snickered and sighed. This is one amongst the other kisses they have shared. She failed to notice Anna crawl into her lap and bury her head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Elsa, not used to the affection, tensed up. This did not go unnoticed by Anna.

"Is everything alright babe?"

"Y-Yeah I'm just not used to-_wait_...did you just call me babe?"

Anna hesitated before nodding. She was unsure if Elsa and her were in fact dating. What if she angered Elsa by calling her 'babe?' Suddenly she heard a snicker and she felt her cheeks burn with anger when Elsa bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god! Ahh babe relax, you just like totally freaked out."

She gave a tender kiss to Anna's pouted lip, who immediately melted the moment Elsa's lips touched hers. They parted just seconds later with Anna's eyes dazed and clouded over and Elsa just smirking.

"Hey babe. You like Paramore?"

Anna felt her cheeks get hot. She loved the way Elsa said '_babe_.' It sounded so arousing with her accent and all. Too busy in her own thoughts, she didn't even catch what older woman had asked her.

"Hmm w-what?"

"I asked if you liked Paramore."

"Yeah why?"

"Well I just-uhm I just downloaded some of their albums on my phone and...I don't know, wondered if you wanted to l-listen to a few…"

_Great going asswipe! You stuttered like a fool. That ain't cool man. It ain't coo_-

"Dance party! Play it! Play it!"

Anna threw herself onto the poor woman, who had no idea she was coming for an attack. Elsa stumbled a little, but caught herself and Anna. She grabbed her by the waist and proceeded to toss her on to the couch, earning a squeal of excitement from the strawberry blonde. She walked to walked to the T.V and plugged her Iphone into it's stereos. You could hear the audible clicking from her phone vibrating off the speakers. Anna eagerly ran up to Elsa, wrapping her arms around her waist and wiggling her head in between Elsa's arm and side.

"Oh oh! Play this one! This one!"

Elsa didn't even get the chance to check the song name before the feisty girl pressed it and jumped on the couch, playing air guitar to the various notes bursting through the speakers. The way she smiled and played imaginary frets, made Elsa's stomach flutter. _She looks so cute. Omg don't stare! Don't stare! _Anna then began to sing the first verse of the song, not caring that it was audible over the own singer's voice.

_"No sir,_

_I don't want to be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn to take a seat_

_We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?"_

Awestruck by the captivating sway of Anna's hips, Elsa let her eyes linger over her clothed body. You could fairly see her toned stomach in the small sliver of skin between her basketball shorts and t-shirt. Her hair was out of its normal pigtails and it bounced as she nodded her head to the beat of the song. She continued to play imaginary frets and pluck imaginary strings. That's when Elsa got an idea. She ran to her room, sliding on her heels and grabbing onto the door frame. She was so excited. Absolutely excited. Elsa ran back to the living room an amp in one hand and a Sonic blue, rosewood fingerboard Fender Mustang in the other. It was good thing Anna still had her eyes closed, too engrossed in the song to actually pay attention. But she nearly fell of the couch when she heard a booming note vibrate throughout the tiny living room. The site of Elsa was to die for. She stood on the coffee table, that surprisingly held her up, her feet shoulder length apart and a daring smirk on her face. Elsa played a few notes before mimicking the notes in the song and singing the next verse.

_"Pain make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much!"_

Now it was Anna's turn to be captivated by Elsa's beauty. Her platinum blonde hair stuck to her face by beads of sweat, a big smile plastered on her freckled face. Omg she has freckles too! Anna admired the way she played the notes so easily and carefree. She felt as if she was at her own concert, watching Elsa play the main role. She didn't even notice the song had ended and that the next song began to play. That is until she heard the opening guitar solo and with it being amplified with Elsa's guitar, it was hard to ignore. _Those notes. That beat. Thats-_

_"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, I mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?"_

Anna squealed, grabbing Elsa's hand and getting her to jump from the coffee table to the couch. She shimmied her shoulders , which the older woman happily did back. They did this back and forth until the chorus came on and they both smiled brightly and sang together.

_"You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new bestfriend!_

_Ignorance is your new bestfriend!"_

They continued to sing various songs from Paramore and of course My Chemical Romance until Elsa's catchy ringtone cut off the song and screamed through the speakers. Anna unintentionally screamed and covered her ears, jumping off the couch and running to the speakers. She grabbed the phone, unplugged it and tossed it at Elsa who failed to catch it. Both girls cursed under their breath and Anna quickly scooped it off the floor and picked up the call, not before inspecting it for cracks and sighing when the coast was clear.

"Hi Hi! Anna speaking."

When Elsa tried to grab the phone, Anna turned away quickly snickering. She ran into the kitchen and propped herself onto the counter. Elsa unplugged her amp and placed the guitar gently on the couch. She walked over to Anna and wrapped her arms around the girl, who squealed at the embrace.

"Elsa here!"

"Who's that?"

"Maxi-Maxuh-Maximum? Uhm-I don't know, here!"

Elsa swooped the phone out her hands and pressed it to her ear. She turned her back to Anna's front and leaned into the girl. Anna buried her nose in her platinum locks and inhaled deeply. _She's smells like winter...if winter had a smell! Well it does cause duh! When winter comes you just smell that weird cold smell, sorta like when you smell summer and it smells like-wellsummer! Oh my god I even ramble in my head! _Embarrassed, Anna looked down to see Elsa's head buried in the crook of her neck as she chatted and laughed on the phone. Their eyes connected and the platinum blonde leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Anna's pink lips. She sucked on her bottom lip and pulled back, letting it go with an audible '_pop_.' The redhead just sunk her head into her shoulders and bit her lip. But suddenly, Elsa shot up, running a hand through her platinum blonde locks.

"I-I don't know Max….Maybe cause I don't play in front of people let alone a crowd!"

Anna just stared at her in confusion, cocking her head to the side. The older woman paced back and forth, her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. She rubbed her hands together nervously, her eyes darting all over the room.

"I don't know….Seriously Max you can't force me!"

Hopping off the counter, Anna stood in front of Elsa and grabbed her hands. Then she snatched the phone from her and ran to the couch plopping herself down on a cushion.

"Max was it? Yeah why is Elsa freaking out?"

Elsa just sighed and joined Anna on the couch. She placed her head in her lap and made a purring noise, when Anna threaded her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She didn't get to enjoy the feeling long because the strawberry blonde removed her hand from Elsa's hair, earning a groan of disapproval and instead poked her on the nose.

"Hey why won't you play at his concert tomorrow?"

Elsa's eyes widened and a blush crept across her freckled cheeks.

"Babe you know I don't like to-"

Anna interrupted her with a puppy dog stare and a pout.

"Please Elsa. I'll be right there to cheer you on!"

Elsa took a moment to think it over. The thought of having Anna watch her in the crowd, cheering her on and maybe even getting a few good luck kisses, seemed to make her reconsider. She gestured for the phone in a weird '_gimme that_' motion. Elsa placed the phone her ear and buried her nose in Anna stomach, making her giggle.

"Fine I'll do it but on one condition."

Anna heard a few incoherent words and heard muffled laughing before Elsa grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her down into a Spider-Man style kiss.

"I'll only do it if Anna can come."

"Who's Anna?" Max questioned.

"My _girlfriend_."


	12. Concert Time!

**Hey guys! Your reviews have all been too cute! They've made me so happy and have kinda made me want to continue! As for smut and sex, I don't think this story will have much of it. Maybe a few chapters here and there, but not all of it. I hope that's okay, but as for Elsa's dancing in this chapter, if you get confused watch the video of 'Eye to Eye' from the goofy movie on Youtube, it may clear up some of the confusion. Also to hear her guitar solo listen to the entire song of 'Eye to Eye' on Youtube as well! But here are some of my thank you's!**

**FanOfAction**- Omg I'm actually surprised that you like my story 'cause you are the writer of 'Popsicle' and I simply love that story. It gives me my daily smut lol and you made me love g!p Anna! But thank you!

**Guest (1)**- Your whole soccer team loves my story? Why thank you! Tell each and everyone of them Thank you and that I hope they continue to love my story!

**Guest (2)**- You count as 3 people? Hilarious! You made me laugh so much! Ah! But thank you. And omg you inserted an Anna pouty face! I think I died of happiness write then and there~!

**Kyoko-nyaa**- I actually look forward to your daily reviews lol they're cute and I love them.

**animeninjafan**- Lol I'm glad you like my punk rocker g!p Elsa. Everyone seems to love her lol And Anna is very adorkable and you will see more of her rambling and such more in the near future

**lazydudet**- I'm glad you can actually read my story in one sitting, but prepare yourself! This story may be long!

**Goth Albino Angel**- OMFG! You made me smile so big! I may actually have to take you up on those offer for cookies and cake lol PM for my address lol ;) jk….maybe not lol

* * *

"Elsaa stop freaking out!"

Anna tapped her foot against the pavement and sighed. They had been standing a few blocks away from the 'House of Mouse,' the designated area where Max told them to meet him. Elsa has been pacing back and forth for the past 15 minutes. Remember how she said she's gets nervous playing in front of people? Well, change nervous to anxious. Elsa breathed heavily and pulled at her braid. Her black Doc Martens smacked against the ground with every heavy step she took.

"A-A-Anna I-I don't know. I can't do it. I-"

Anna stood before Elsa and grabbed her hands. She stood on her tippy toes and tilted her head to the side, gently meshing their lips together. Elsa froze at first, but soon relaxed and kissed back. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, deepening the kiss. She then pulled away, a triumphant smile on her face when she noticed her girlfriend has finally calmed down. The blonde groaned and brought Anna's body closer to her.

"Still anxious?" Anna chuckled, giving her a cheeky grin.

"No, but there still enough time to run home. I'm game, are you?"

Anna just shoved Elsa in the arm and removed herself from her embrace. She walked away, adding a little extra sway to her hips. She wasn't surprised when she stopped walking and turned her head to see Elsa gawking at her.

"Like what you see?"

Anna threw her head back in a heart filled chuckle. The redhead then continued down the block, knowing for a fact that her rockstar was right behind her.

* * *

They both stood outside the building observing the long line. It went down the street and curled at the end of the block. Anna and Elsa both stared at each other and then at the line again. Anna smacked her girlfriend in the arm and huffed.

"You see?" She threw her hands in the air, adding emphasis to her words and huffed again. "The line is freaking huge! How the hell are we supposed to get inside?"

Elsa looked around. No one in the line seemed familiar enough to let her skip. She hummed to herself and smirked when she noticed a bouncer by the entrance.

"Psst ginger look!"Elsa whispered and smiled when she noticed Anna grimace at the nickname, clearly still not used to it. "A bouncer, I think he has a list. Maybe we're on it." She continued, pointing at the tall buff man. He wore shades that could intimidate anyone and the grimace on his face whenever someone spoke to him, well _Yikes!_

"I don't know babe. What if we aren't on the list? Plus." Anna looked from side to side before whispering "...He looks..._scaryyy_!" She wiggled her fingers in a creepy way, saying '_Ooooh_' a couple of times before laughing.

"Just watch me."

Elsa removed her hair from its braid and let her locks cascade down her back. She unclipped her black snap-on from her pant loop and placed it on her head.

"Are you trying to intimidate the bouncer?" Anna laughed.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and walked over to the man. As she got closer he seemed familiar. _But I don't know anyone who's a bouncer,_ she thought to herself. His full physique came into view and Elsa stopped in her tracks just to stare at him. He was tall, had long brown hair in a ponytail and his muscles were evident through his tight black shirt. Suddenly Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, snapping her out of her thoughts. Elsa looked over her shoulder to see the strawberry blonde smiling brightly back. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide the blush that crept across her pale skin.

"You know Elsa…" Anna started, making sure to tighten her grip around her waist. "That bouncer is super cute with his long brown hair and muscles. It's so..._sexy._" Anna purred the last word and stifled a laugh when she felt Elsa heat up and tense. She personally loved the way the older woman would react when jealous. Anna let a small chuckle pass her lips, then another and then a full blown laugh. She rubbed her hands across Elsa's stomach, trying to cheer her up.

"Come on babeee, I was just kidding!"

As Anna was rubbing her stomach, her hands crept dangerously close to Bolt, making Elsa freeze and remove herself from her girlfriend's harmless grip. She ran up to the bouncer and began talking with him, while Anna just stood there confused.

* * *

Anna eventually caught up with them and just stood behind Elsa, her cheeks nuzzled into her shoulder. At first Elsa didn't notice that Anna was behind her, but when she felt her delicate fingers try to grasp her hand, she turned and brought her into a hug.

"Babe you're here! Look look look!" Elsa kissed her enthusiastically and presented the bouncer behind her. Anna cocked her head to side and furrowed her brows.

"Yeah Elsa I know...it's the bouncer…" Anna said dryly.

"No no no! This isn't just any bouncer! I mean it is! But this is Tarzan!" Elsa flailed her arms in the air, in excitement. Tarzan removed his shades and smiled at Anna, sticking his hand out. She softly gripped his calloused hand and shook it. They introduced each other and Elsa just stood there beaming between her friend and her girlfriend.

"Elsa relax! You face might stay like that if you continue!" Tarzan laughed, pointing to her beaming smile that immediately faded the moment he made it obvious.

"_Grrr_ shut up! I'm just happy, okay?" Elsa barked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahh..so...how do you guys know each other?" Anna asked, pointing her finger at the both of them.

"Well-" Tarzan started, but was rudely interrupted by Elsa. "-I met him at the gym! I saw he was a boxer and told him to show me a few moves." She pretended to throw a few punches at the man's stomach making them both laugh. "After that we became training buddies and then good friends. He was the one who introduced me to Max and the others! But…" Elsa turned to the man, confusion evident on her face. "I thought you went to Africa with Jane to study the _gorillas_." She attempted to make a british accent and honestly it sounded pretty good.

"Electric that was a year ago, I wasn't going to live in Africa!" Tarzan laughed, clutching his sides.

"Hahaha so funny. You never told me when you were coming back." Elsa deadpanned, hurt lingering in her words. "Anyways so you're a bouncer...nice. Mickey gave you the job?"

"Yeah. When I came back he was in need for a strong guard and he said I was the man he was looking for!"

"Nice. I'm happy for you." Elsa slapped him on the arm, a genuine smile on her face.

Anna just stood there. She was getting tired of waiting, but to actually see Elsa engage in a conversation with a friend was too good of a moment to interrupt. She just stood there calmly. A beaming smile plastered on her freckled face, her eyes darting between the two. As they continued to catch up, a few teenagers from within the line began to stir up trouble.

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Stop cutting asshole!"_

Tarzan's face turned cold and he gestured for the two to go inside.

"I'll see you later Electric. It was nice to meet you Anna." He smiled shaking her hand before turning his gaze back to the now growing crowd between the boys.

"Wait wait!" Anna grabbed the man's forearm to stop him. "Aren't you going to check if we're on the list?"

"Whether you guys were or weren't on the list, I was still going to let you inside." Tarzan smiled and waved goodbye, heading over to separate the teenagers.

"_Sweet_…" Elsa laughed.

* * *

The first floor of the 'House Of Mouse' was an auditorium and it was _huuuge_. There were already tons of people packed in front of the giant stage, glow sticks of various colors in hand. When Anna and Elsa managed to pass by the plethora of people, they were grabbed and dragged into a room behind the stage.

"Ahhh!"

"Anna stop screaming!" Elsa laughed, realizing it was only her friends who had grabbed them.

Anna cowered in the corner , screaming and throwing random punches in the air. Once she heard Elsa laugh, she opened her eyes to see a girl about her age, a tall caramel colored man, a boy with shaggy uncombed black hair and buck teeth, cradling his jaw and a chubby boy with a big smile, holding drumsticks.

"She sucker punched me man!" Exclaimed the boy with the buck teeth, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh he he...sorry." Anna blushed, twirling one of her copper braids in her fingers.

"Well, you must be Anna!" The boy with shaggy uncombed hair and buck teeth approached her, after regaining feeling of his jaw. He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry about hitting you! I was just I don't know...scared and shocked. I didn't know what was going on." Anna apologized, rubbing her arms in her own self embrace.

"Nah it's okay! No hard feelings, honest! But I'm Maximilian Goof. I play bass guitar." Max laughed and pointed over to the girl who stood shyly by the tall man. "Over there, is my girlfriend Roxanne. She plays the keyboard." Roxanne smiled and bit her lip, waving shyly. "She can be very shy." He laughed and continued introducing Anna to the rest of the group. The chubby boy was P.J or Peter Pete Jr., he played the drums. And lastly the tall man was the main singer of the group. He was called 'Powerline.'

"It is very nice to meet you." Powerline said, a slight spanish accent hidden between his words. He walked up to Anna and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ease off my girl Miguel." Elsa smirked, walking over to Powerline and smacking him on the back. The man grunted in pain cursing under his breath in spanish, he hated being called by his real name. Anna threw herself into Elsa's arms, cuddling into her chest. The feeling of someone else touching her in such a way made her feel uncomfortable. It's crazy how Elsa was once just a simple stranger and now her touch can make Anna melt like butter on a hot pan.

"**Ahyuck!**"

Max covered his mouth, a dark shade of blush covering his cheeks. Anna removed her head from Elsa's chest and stared at the boy. His laugh. She swore she heard it before. He sounded like...he couldn't be...could he?

"Hey...Max was it?" Anna asked making her way over to the boy.

"You laugh...just like this famous comedian…-"

"_Goofy_" All the people in room said in unison, making Anna's eyes widen in excitement.

"Oh my god you know Goofy?" She said, bouncing on her heels.

"Know him? He lives with him!" P.J said, throwing his hands in the air smiling.

"Yeah that's his dad. Can't you see the resemblance?" Roxanne smiled and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Guysss stop." Max whined.

"Yup, he is the offspring of famous comedian Goofy." Elsa placed both her hands on Anna's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "He looks and sounds just like him! Buck teeth, crazy unusual laugh...need I say more?" Anna shook her head, too excited to form words. Max just stood there smiling brightly, already used to the torment from his friends.

"Remind me to set up a date so Anna here can meet my dad." He told Elsa, patting her on the shoulder and taking a seat on a foldable chair. Just then the group's manager threw open the door and walked in. He looked over to Elsa smiling brightly, arms open as an invitation for a hug.

"Elsa Arendelle! So you finally decided to join the group!" The man walked up to Elsa hugging her and patting her on the back. Elsa just grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"No Zack, I did not join the-"

"Elsa…" Anna dragged the last vowel of her name for a few seconds before looking up to her. Elsa sighed and turned to the man nodding.

"Okay yes I did join, but I'm not sure if I'm here to stay…"

"That's fine by me!" Zack exclaimed, beaming a smile. "Once you play this gig you'll never want to quit!" Elsa sighed and stuck her hands into her pockets, registering his words. _Maybe he's right…_

"By the way, you're on in 5 minutes." Zach said as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright guys." Max said standing up and picking up his guitar. "This show has to blow everyone away. We have Elsa now who is a-_fucking_-mazing at playing guitar. You can do this Electric." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a strong nod. Anna threw herself at her girlfriend and peppered her face and neck with kisses.

"Good luck baby! Imma be right in front of the stage cheering you on!"

Elsa blushed and kissed her on the lips, letting it last for more than a few seconds. She picked up a giant guitar case and opened it up, revealing a Golden Les Paul guitar.

"Alright guys let's get this started!" She slung the guitar strap over her neck, adjusted her hat and smirked. She felt confident now. Confident because she had Anna cheering her on.

* * *

After struggling for a bit, Anna finally made it to the front of the stage. It was hard with everyone pushing, yelling, screaming and shoving, but she managed and now she was in the perfect spot where she could see the entire stage up close. Suddenly the room went black and she heard all the girls squealing, whispering, '_It's staring! It's starting!_' Just then she heard an electric guitar and a keyboard begin to play and Anna knew that was her Elsa. Smoke covered the stage and all Anna could see was P.J playing the drums, Roxanne hunched over her keyboard and Max strumming his bass and nodding his head to the beat. Despite not being able to clearly see them she heard Max yell:

"Are you guys ready for the show?" The crowd roared in response.

"That's what I like to hear! Now make some noise for our friend, the lead guitarist, Electric!"

Just then a giant glass like sphere rose from the bottom of the stage housing Elsa and Powerline inside. A purple almost lightning like bolt hit the bubble and it seemed to shatter. The spotlights turned on, showering the group in various colors of the rainbow.

"_Yeah, yeaah! Hey Yeaah"_

Powerline began to sing clutching the microphone close to his mouth. He had changed outfits and now wore a almost neon green body suit and black boots. His hair was gelled up in a tight curl at the top of his head. He flashed everyone a bright smile before singing.

"_I got myself a notion_

_One I know that you'll understand_

_Set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hands."_

Powerline reached down and grabbed some of the audience's hands and Elsa did the same which made a fire burn with jealousy inside of Anna, but she chose to ignore it as this was Elsa's big day. By now the entire group had began to play, but all Anna could focus on was Elsa strumming the guitar almost perfectly. She looked nervous standing there so stiffly, strumming her guitar almost like a robot. Her eyes flickered over the crowd, staring at all the different faces watching her. It made her feel light headed, nauseous almost, but soon Elsa's gaze fell upon Anna's and her racing heart seemed to calm. Anna flashed her a reassuring smile and that alone gave Elsa the confidence to get her head back in the game.

"_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye."_

As Powerline sung, Elsa, Max and himself all began to dance. It was little at first, just a slight whining of the body (almost like a bronx whine if you know what that is), but then all three of them began to shimmy their shoulders and slide from one side to the other. At one point, they all pointed their finger in the air, almost like a disco pose and used their forearms to frame their faces. It was a weird dance that Anna had a hard time comprehending, but when she turned around she saw most of the crowd repeating their dance moves. She felt like the odd ball out for a little while, but every time her gaze fell onto Elsa's, she no longer cared. Her girlfriend was doing so good for playing her first live concert. Anna knew Elsa was good, but not _this_ good. Elsa slowly got into the rhythm of the song, shimming her shoulders every now and then and smiling as she watched the people dance as well and throw their glow sticks into the air. She knew her big part was coming and it made her heart beat erratically in her ears, drowning out the cheering of the crowd. _Breathe Elsa breathe. You got this. You've perfected this moment so many times. Don't disappoint Powerline and the others. Don't disappoint _Anna.

"_Yes we are (Seeing it eye to eye)_

_Seeing it eye to eye (Seeing it eye to eye)_

_And we are seeing eye to eye yeaah_

_Eye to eye!"_

Anna completely lost her voice when she heard Elsa begin her guitar solo. It was crazy, the way her fingers frantically moved across the neck of the guitar and press almost every single fret. In the beginning Elsa, was tense and stared at the guitar as she played. But soon she got comfortable and the way the crowd was literally screaming, indicated to her that they loved it. That they loved _her_. Elsa began biting her lip, trying to hold back her growing smile. She looked into the crowd and straight to Anna. They locked eyes almost in a silent conversation. Anna's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she was so proud of her little rockstar and how she managed to overcome her silly fear. Right when the solo ended, Powerline and the entire group nodded at Elsa, silently praising her before continuing where they had left off.

"_If you're ever lonely, stop!_

_You don't have to be!"_

Elsa, Max and Powerline all pointed their fingers into the air as they had did before, smiling to each other and then to the crowd. The dancing got even more difficult as the song progressed on. They all turned their feet in and then out, using their right arm as if to pretend they were turning a light switch on and off. They hopped on one foot and pinwheeled their arm before clicking their heels and spinning. Anna just loved the way Elsa looked as she danced. Her hair spun into her face, glistening under the stage lights. Her smile was so big and bright, making her freckled more noticeable. The next part made Anna weak at the knees. Powerline sang:

"_We're seeing it eye to eye baby!" _

And pointed to Elsa, who sang:

"_For the first timeee!"_

Elsa shimmied her shoulders as she sang and although it wasn't her usual angelic voice, it was much more deeper and broad, but none the less it was still very good and quite impressive. Anna swore she fell in love with Elsa all over again at the sight of her singing and playing with her all her might.

The colorful lights turned a bright white and they began to turn on and off, making their dancing look like a stop motion animation. It was fascinating and Anna even found herself yelling and cheering for the band. She was having so much fun. The last time she went to a live concert , she got her heart broken, but now that memory was drowned out by the one of her girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle, singing and dancing on stage. Finally the last verse of the song came on and this time the entire group broke out dancing.

"_We're seeing it _

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eyeee! (Yeaah!)_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to Eye!"_

As they repeated the last lyric over and over again, they all pointed to their eyes and then to people around them in a '_I'm watching you_' sort of motion. This went on until Powerline said the last 'eye to eye' and the group played their last note before they all stood up, their fists pointed in the air. Elsa was breathing heavily, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hasn't felt this alive in forever and she completely loved it. Elsa flipped her guitar to her back and ran to the edge of the stage. Anna who was too busy yelling and screaming for the Elsa and her friends, didn't notice her come towards her let alone grab her hand and carry her onto the stage. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and smashed their lips together in a fire fueled kiss. Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth, loving the feeling of the tongue war they were currently having. The crowd cheered for both the couple and the performance. Some guys yelled '_take it off!_' and other's yelled '_you gettin' some pussy tonight!_' Anna pulled away first and blushed, biting her bottom lip harshly. The crowd began to chant 'Encore!' and that gave her an idea.

"How 'bout it _Electric._ Why don't we have a little _encore_ of our own after the show?" Anna purred, pouting her lip and batting her eyelashes in the most cutest yet sexiest way.

"Hell fucking yeah…"

* * *

**There you go! :D Sorry it took so long I just wanted to make this chapter super clear, especially the dancing but here you go **Maegan**, **DARKNESS4311, **and all my other smut loving readers! Smut awaits you next chapter!**


	13. After Party

**Hello my lovelys~! Happy 4th of July to all my fans in the states! :-* BUT here is your long awaited smut! I haven't written smut in years and I may not be very good at it so cut me some slack D-: Also the entire chapter is not smut, but most of it is. Also I'm thinking about writing a Elsanna one-shot story, where each chapter is a different smutty scenario, so (PM) me with some suggestions. It will be written based on what YOU guys request! I only have had one request so far so send me some more! But let me stop my rambling. Enjoy!**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

Anna and Elsa managed to stumble home without making complete fools of themselves. After the group played about three songs, they went to the second floor of the 'House of Mouse' and chilled by the bar. The second floor had a DJ station, a large bar, a dance floor and some couches to relax. Elsa, Anna, Max, Roxanne, PJ and Powerline all toasted to the great show and downed a couple shots of vodka. Although Anna and Roxanne are both underage, the owner of the 'House of Mouse', Mickey, agreed to let them both in as two underaged girls couldn't do much harm. He was _horribly_ wrong. The redhead had several shots, about three 'Sex on the Beach' drinks and a few cocktails. She never really drank much before, but Elsa urged her on to '_let it go_' and well...she did. Anna ran around the entire dance floor, bumping people with her butt and singing loudly to the music. At one point she knocked out a guy in a single punch when he tried to grab her ass. Let's just say, Elsa had to drag a feisty and drunk Anna into the bathroom while Mickey tried to get the man to regain consciousness.

Eventually, Anna passed out on one of the couches and this gave Elsa the opportunity to relax and mingle. She drank almost an entire bottle of Hennesy by herself and that completely fried her brain. Elsa, although equally as drunk as her girlfriend, was still able to control some of the things she did. Lot's of fans come up to her asking for her autograph and for a picture, which she happily agreed to do so. But many of the girls who approached her wanted more, asking for a kiss and whispering dirty things in her ear. One fan however, went a little too far and should be happy Anna wasn't awake to see what had occurred between her and her girlfriend. She introduced herself as Lucy and asked to take a picture with Elsa, who agreed and posed for the picture. After a few were taken, Lucy turned around and kissed Elsa on the cheek. Elsa just stood there in her drunken state and smiled, but when she turned to leave, Lucy grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, placing her hand right on Elsa's crotch. This infuriated the blonde, who pushed the fan off of her and began to scream saying that her heart belonged to Anna and that she was not going to let someone like her ruin her relationship. Lucy did nothing but smirk and simply ask who Anna was and when the rockstar pointed to snoring, drooling redhead on the couch, she bursted out laughing saying that Anna was nothing but a child who shouldn't even be allowed in this bar. Needless to say, Max had to pry Elsa off of the poor girl, who she had pinned against a wall. She didn't hit her because she knew it would ruin the fame she is slowly receiving, but she scared the girl shitless, which satisfied Elsa greatly.

Right before Max offered to drive her home, Anna woke up still drunk as ever and drank an entire cup of Ciroc before realizing that it in fact was _not_ a cup of water. But here we are, Anna and Elsa just stumbled into the apartment.

Anna attempted to throw herself onto the couch, but ended up missing and falling onto the floor, on top of poor Olaf.

"**MEOW!**" Olaf scrambled from under the drunk girl and hid underneath the couch hissing.

"Awe I'm-I'm so sorry O...Olaf. I-I didn't see you…Elsa! E-Elsaaa...I can't find my face…" The redhead began rambling on and on about how she lost her face and how she thinks she left it back at the bar. Elsa hadn't even came into the apartment, too nauseous to stand up. The floor spinned and everything seemed too far away to touch. Needless to say, both girls were in their own drunken world, but Anna hadn't forget about her little gift for Elsa. She managed to get off the floor and wobble her way over to the drunk rockstar.

"B-Babe come on, we...we forgot our um...our uhh-uhm encore! We forgot our encore." Anna slurred, tugging her girlfriends arms, trying her best to drag her inside the apartment. Elsa just stared at her, eyes glazed over and unfocused. She managed to get off the floor and drag herself onto the couch. Anna followed right behind her, finally able to walk decent again. She kicked the door close and locked it before turning around to Elsa, her eyes dark with lust.

"Come my little rock star." Anna purred walking towards Elsa's room and removing her shirt in the process. Elsa came running after her, already excited for whatever Anna had in store for her.

When she finally got to her room, she found her girlfriend on her bed in only her panties and bra. Anna curled her finger towards herself in a 'come hither' motion, which Elsa happily obeyed. Her eyes wandered over Anna's tan skin, drinking in all the places that were also dusted with freckles. _Her thighs, her legs, her stomach, her breasts!_ Elsa felt her mouth water at the sight; Bolt already twitching inside of her pants.

The blonde crawled on top of the bed, her body hovering exactly over Anna's. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy, alcohol stenched kiss. Anna moaned loudly into Elsa's mouth, gyrating her hips on her thigh. Elsa grabbed the hair in the back of her head and brought her body closer to hers. Her body burned with all the pent of desire she had for the redhead. Elsa could feel Anna's heat on her thigh, making her moan into the kiss. She pulled away first staring at Anna's half lidded eyes, glazed over with lust and desire. The redhead smiled brightly and brought her lips to Elsa's ear whispering:

"Lye down for me _daddy_."

Elsa visibly shuddered and lied onto the bed, her head propped up with a pillow. She watched with wide eyes as Anna crawled on her hands and knees until her mouth was hovering right over the growing tent in her pants. Anna looked up at Elsa, a cheshire grin gracing her freckled face before giving the twitching bulge a gentle kiss. The blonde bucked her hips, pulling at sheets and gritting her teeth.

"_Fuck_ babe…"

Anna smiled and sat on her knees, beginning to remove her braids. Once both were undone, she shook her head seductively, letting her strawberry blonde locks fall to the middle of her back. Her hair was super wavy and gave Anna this super sexy look. She toyed with the end of the zipper on Elsa's shorts before making eye contact, making the older woman gulp audibly.

"You know Elsa, Patrick left me because...well he didn't really give me an explanation, but what he did tell me was that I didn't suck dick very well." Anna said, almost spitting the boys name. She began to unbutton Elsa's shorts, yet still kept eye contact with her.

"He said he had found another girl who could suck him so much better."

She removed Elsa's sneakers and proceeded to drag her pants down her legs and throw them off the bed, still keeping eye contact.

"So tell me baby…"

Anna removed her boxers and stared wide eyed at the blondes long and giant nine inch cock. She licked her lips and smiled at Elsa before bringing her lips dangerously close to the tip, blowing softly at the pool of precum that had gathered there.

"...do I suck dick bad?"

Anna swirled her tongue from the base of Elsa's pulsing member, all the way to the tip where she lapped up all the precum. She engulfed the head first, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard. Elsa shuddered and let her moan erupt from her throat. If Patrick thinks this is not good head then he must have never gotten his dick sucked that often. They were only a couple minutes into it and Elsa swore she was ready to burst. It took everything in her willpower, not to shove her entire dick down Anna's throat. Anna prodded and swept her tongue along the opening at the top of Elsa's dick. She loved the way she tastes; cool and sweet. She braced herself before shoving all of Bolt into her mouth until the head was pushing and throbbing against her uvula. Anna gagged at first, but the feeling of having her mouth full of her girlfriend made her moan loudly, which vibrated around Bolt. The blonde shuddered and threw her head onto the pillow.

"Augh _fuck!_ Anna y-you're gonna make me cum!" Elsa warned, burying her hands in Anna's hair.

But the redhead didn't care. She continued to bob her head up and down, trying to fit as much cock in her mouth as she could, which wasn't really possible with Elsa being not only long but thick therefore preventing Anna from fitting the entire thing down her throat. About two inches did not fit in her mouth and Anna used her hand to stimulate this area. Elsa began to thrust her hips into her girlfriends mouth in a slow rhythm. The urge to buck her hips and literally fuck Anna's face was unbearable, but she didn't want to choke her girlfriend. She started to feel her stomach churn and her core twisted and turned telling her she was near. Elsa tried to warn Anna, but the sloppy blowjob she was providing her left her speechless. Yes, as always Elsa has gotten tons of blowjobs before but none were as sloppy or as good as Anna's. Anna used lots of saliva, sucked hard, focused on the head and squeezed her balls. Oh god how Elsa loved when she squeezed her balls. No one has ever thought about paying attention to them, but Anna made sure to squeeze them every time she shoved Bolt's head down her throat.

Anna continued to stimulate Elsa's cock with her hand, squeezing it roughly. She rubbed her thighs together in excitement. She could feel her panties getting wetter by the minute. Anna moaned when she felt Bolt begin to get hot and throb in her mouth. Elsa felt her core twist and balls tightened, her eyes rolled into her head and she let out a throaty groan. Her climax was right there, teetering over the edge just about to fall. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away from Elsa and wiped her saliva covered mouth with the back of her hand.

"W-W-What are doing?" Elsa asked, wide eyed and desperate to have Anna continue.

Anna didn't reply, but removed her panties and placed her sopping wet pussy right onto Bolt, pushing him against Elsa's stomach, who groaned at the intense heat coming from her nether regions. Anna mewled and rocked her hips along her cock, coating it in her juices.

"Fuck baby, your cock makes me _so wet_." She purred, tugging at Elsa's shirt.

She rocked her hips harder, feeling her own climax reaching its very peak. Anna squealed when her clit rubbed roughly against the head of Elsa's cock. It was too much for her; the combination of sucking Elsa's dick and now rubbing her clit roughly against her shaft, made her walls contract and her eyes roll into her head.

"**FUCK! ELSA I'M CUMMING!**" Anna screamed grinding so hard the bed began to shake. Elsa groaned and dug her nails into her girlfriends hips and rubbing her cock harder against her hot, wet center. She groaned deeply, her balls tightening, her core burning up and her climax spilling over. Her seed shot up, coating hers and Anna's chest in warm, sticky cum. Anna panted heavily, her thighs trembling from the intensity of her climax. She rolled over onto the bed and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Babe you-you give one mean blowjob!" Elsa laughed stretching and getting off the bed. She removed her shirt and bra and grabbed a towel. "Come on ginger, let's go take a shower. Unless you want to smell like cum all night."

Anna rolled her eyes and cautiously got off the bed, afraid her legs might give up on her. When they didn't, she removed her bra and waked to Elsa. She stopped right next to her and got on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear.

"But I love your cum. It smells so..._musky._"

Elsa felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and immediately Bolt stood strong and tall, not at all tired from their little session. The blonde groaned and pointed at her crotch.

"You see this? Only you can make me so excited after I just blew a load."

Anna threw her head back in laughter and tugged at Elsa's arm.

"Come on baby. There's more where that came from." She said with a wink.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

Anna cracked her eyes open slowly. The sun was beaming directly on her face, stirring her from her sleep.

"For fuck's sake…" She muttered, walking over to the window and shutting its curtains. She turned and looked at Elsa who was sound asleep, snoring slightly.

After their 'fun time' in the shower, they crawled into bed, cuddling and kissing and talking about nothing. After being in bed for a while, Elsa asked why she had told her what Patrick had said to her. Anna explained that she wanted to pleasure her, but was afraid that what her ex had said was true and wanted to warn Elsa before anything.

"We could have just had regular sex ya know." Elsa had said, which made Anna look away in embarrassment.

That's when she also explained that Patrick never had sex with her, saying that he was supposedly waiting for the 'right moment.' Anna was ashamed that she was a college student and still a virgin. But Elsa smiled and kissed her softly, telling her that it's good that she didn't have sex with Patrick and that she has kept her innocence for the right person to take. The redhead looked up at her and asked, if she had ever took a girls virginity. Elsa went wide eyed and cleared her throat. She stumbled over her words a bit, unsure of what to say. Anna just smiled and cuddled into her naked chest, muttering that it didn't matter. Both girls then drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Anna hadn't even realized she was still standing until she felt the soles of her feet begin to hurt. She sat on her side of the bed and looked over to her girlfriend, who was sleeping on her stomach and cuddling a pillow. Anna stifled a giggle with her hand and stared at Elsa with loving eyes. She let her eyes wander over her back, staring thoughtfully at each tattoo. She never really saw every single one, only the 'Electric February 29' one. On each shoulder blade was very detailed and intricate angel wing. The feathers looked real and it made Anna graze the pad of her finger across each one, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Between the wings, was a halo that was colored in light blue and yellow. Below the halo was the word '_Mamma_' written in a very elegant cursive. That tattoo itself took up half her back. Anna winced, imagining how much pain such a beautiful piece of skin art must have been. Elsa's right shoulder and upper arm were covered in snowflakes of various sizes and various designs. They too looked so life like, that Anna couldn't stop herself from touching them, but this time Elsa stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her back. She remained asleep, making the redhead sigh happily. She didn't want to wake Elsa up just over something silly like her tattoos.

Ignoring the fact that the blonde was completely naked, she continued to observe her body art. A tattoo of an ice looking cobra was wrapped around her right bicep and the last tattoo made Anna want to cry. It was inked on the right side of her ribcage and written in Disney font, it said , _"You're a Disney princess who is just currently in the sad part of her feature film. It's going to be okay."_ Anna felt a lump in her throat and tried her best to swallow it, but to no avail. She crawled onto Elsa's chest and buried her head in the crook of her neck. The blonde stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She felt something shift and her eyes went wide when Anna lifted her head and presented to her, her tear stained cheeks.

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked, cradling her girlfriends face in her hands. She kissed her forehead and brought Anna's head back to her chest. The redhead sniffled and cuddled more into Elsa's warm embrace.

"I was just looking at your tattoo and it made me sad."

"Which one? The one on my back?" Elsa asked, quirking an eyebrow. Anna shook her head and let out a shuddered breath.

"No...the one on your ribcage." She pointed to the specific one she was talking about. Elsa followed her direction and sighed, smiling softly.

"My mom always told me I looked like a Disney princess." She began to play with Anna's hair, twirling it in her fingers. "She told me I'd be the most beautiful princess and maybe even a Queen." Anna chuckled and lifted herself on her elbows to look her in the eye.

"Queen Elsa? Sounds believable." They shared a laugh and rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"Yeah and when she was sick she used to tell me that quote all the time because I would cry every time I would see her lying in her bed, getting weaker and weaker each day." Elsa's bottom lip quivered and Anna peppered her face in butterfly kissing, trying to soothe the pain her memory was causing her. "That's why I have the tattoo on my back. She's like my guardian angel."

"It says '_Mother_' in Norwegian, right?" Anna asked sitting on her knees.

"More like '_Mommy_' " Elsa said, blushing and looking away. "I've never called her 'Mother.' She was always 'Mommy'...my mommy…" The redhead felt her heart break for her girlfriend. She rolled onto her side of the bed and opened her arms wide, inviting Elsa for a hug. The blonde let her face twist in a mixture of pain and sorrow. She buried her head in the crook of Anna's neck and cried. Anna had no idea how she felt. Yes, she herself lost both her parents, but she never really knew them long enough to have had such a strong bond with them, while Elsa grew up with her mother by her side. The pain she must feel to have sat there and watched her mother deteriorate right in front of her eyes must be something she could never fathom. After a while, her loud sobbing turned to quiet sniffles and hiccups. All the while, Anna hummed different Disney songs to her, hoping to calm her hurting girlfriend. And it worked. Elsa pulled away eyes

puffy and red from crying, she smiled softly and rubbed her face against Anna's.

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"Don't thank me.." Anna whispered back. "I'll do anything to make you happy again." Both girls sat in silence, enjoying each others presence and warmth, that is until the redhead's tummy grumbled. She felt her cheeks burn, knowing full well her whole face must be a scarlet red.

"Come ginger, let me make you some breakfast." Elsa laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"How about _we_ make breakfast. I'm not too sure how well _you_ cook and I'm not in the mood for burnt bacon!" Anna laughed, jumping off the bed, throwing on one of Elsa's t-shirts and running out the room. Elsa just stood there smiling at the door frame. She sighed happily and threw herself onto the bed, stretching.

"**ELSA ARENDELLE YOU BETTER GET YOUR SEXY ASS TO THIS KITCHEN BEFORE I DON'T MAKE YOU ANY FOOD!**" Anna yelled, the sound of pots and pans clinging filling the hallway. The blonde laughed, got out of bed and put on a shirt. Anna was a girl she could get used to.


	14. Welcome to Mushu's

"_Oh my god_ Anna, I fucking love these pancakes they make me want to jizz my pants!" Elsa cooed, happily enjoying Anna's freshly made buttermilk pancakes. The couple sat at the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, scarfing down the breakfast Anna just made for the two.

"These pancakes aren't the only thing that makes you jizz your pants." Anna smiled mischievously, a bit of her tongue darting out the catch the syrup on her upper lip. Elsa stood there wide-eyed, her mouth filled to the brim with half chewed, syrup soaked pancakes. She struggled to swallow, too engrossed in the way her girlfriend licked and bit her lips. Once she managed to get everything down, she swiped up her cup of orange juice and looked away awkwardly.

"What's wrong baby?" Anna said, a smile evident in her voice.

The blonde choked when she saw those turquoise eyes boring into her. Anna had pushed her nearly empty plate to the side and propped her chest on the tabletop, making them look extra big in her t-shirt. Elsa coughed a little, smacking herself in the chest until she could breathe normally again. All the while, Anna's stare didn't falter, her eyes still half lidded and a devious smirk making its way across her freckled face.

"You look a little nervous." Anna purred, getting up and walking over to Elsa. She palmed Bolt who was semi-hard and brought her lips dangerously close to Elsa's ear. She ran her tongue along the shell and bit her lobe. The blonde shuddered and bucked her hips into Anna's hand, craving friction on her growing hard on.

"Ah-Anna…"

The redhead ran her tongue up Elsa's neck, savoring the flavor of her skin in her mouth. She latched onto her pulse point, sinking her teeth into her milky white skin, hard enough to leave a mark. Elsa groaned, her icy blue eyes darkening with lust. She grabbed Anna by the hair on the back of her head and brought her lips to her ear.

"You're such a dirty little _slut_. You barely finished breakfast and you're already craving my cum." Elsa smacked her girlfriends ass hard, making her shudder and squeal at the unexpected slap and the dominance in her voice.

"You deserve to be _punished_."

Anna groaned, grinding herself against Elsa's leg, trying to get any type of friction on her aching pussy. She grabbed onto Elsa's shirt, trying to angle herself to gain better friction.

"_D-Daddy please_. I'll be good, don't punish me." She whined, nearly screaming at the burning buildup in her stomach. Elsa walked her fingers down Anna's stomach and rubbed the inside of her thigh, right next to the place where she craved Elsa's hand to be most. When Anna grabbed onto the blonde's wrist, forcing her fingers to graze her clit, she earned a hard and deliciously sounding smack to her ass. Anna yelped, cringing at the stinging feeling that now lingered where Elsa's hand previously was.

"Be a good girl, Anna." Elsa growled, plunging two fingers down to the knuckle into the small girl. "Look at you not even wearing any panties. That deserves another smack."

"No daddy please!, Don't-

_**RING RING, RING RING!**_

Anna groaned at the noise, recognizing it as her ringtone. She went to pull away, but Elsa pulled her back, latching her teeth on to her neck, sucking on the skin _hard_.

"You're not going anywhere." Elsa muttered against her shoulder, pumping her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Anna moaned loudly, biting on to her knuckles to suppress the scream that threatened to spill from her lips. But as the couple tried to enjoying their intimate moment. the redhead's phone continued to go off.

"Anna pick up the phone!" Rapunzel groaned, pacing back and forth in the tiny room she shared with Eugene in his cabin.

"Relax babe. Maybe she's busy." Eugene shrugged his shoulders, crossing his legs and flipping through the channels on T.V. Rapunzel didn't listen though, tugging her hair and biting her lip.

"It's been days since I've spoken to her! What if something happened? It's unlike her to not pick up." She continued to click redial every time the ringing would end in a voicemail. Finally, after about 5 calls, the redhead picked up, out of breath and clearly pissed.

"**YES?!**" Anna yelled. She was on the brink of cumming when Elsa got so annoyed by the ringing that she stopped what she was doing to fetch her, her phone. Rapunzel cringed when she heard Anna's tone, but a big smile replaced it when she realized that her best friend was indeed okay.

"Peterson! I miss my little fire cracker! How've you been?"

Anna grumbled something that the brown haired girl did not quite catch.

"What was that?" She asked, sitting on the bed and cuddling into her boyfriend.

"I said-" Just then Elsa grabbed the phone and replied for her.

"She said she was having an awesome time with me, until you called like a bajillion times!" Elsa laughed, knowing full well who was on the phone. She pulled Anna into an embrace and kissed her hair.

"Wassup Rapunzel? Long time, no talk."

Rapunzel stared at her phone in confusion. What was Anna doing with Elsa at almost 10 in the morning? She decided to shrug it off and ask Anna later.

"Arendelle was it? Did you kidnap my friend and force her to stay with you?" She laughed into the phone, twirling her hair around her finger.

"_Gasp!_ How could you say that? I would do no such thing!" Elsa played along, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, as if she was damsel in distress.

Anna watched as her girlfriend played around with her friend and she smiled to herself. _Guess it won't be that hard to tell her the news._ Throwing out the scraps, she began to wash the dishes, smiling at the playful banter between the blonde and the brunette.

"Babe! Babe!" Elsa walked over to Anna and smacked her on the ass, causing her to groan in pleasure. She bit her lip when she realized her best friend most likely heard.

"The princess wants to talk to you." Smirking, Elsa placed the phone on the counter and pressed the speaker button.

"_Princess?_ Arendelle, I'm going to fuck your ass up! I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"She really isn't!" Eugene yelled from the back, smiling at the grimace his girlfriend gave him.

Anna and Elsa laughed at the two as they argued on the phone, forgetting that the call was still active. The redhead turned off the water and dried her hands on a near by hand towel. She picked up the phone and walked over to Elsa's room and plopped herself on to the bed. She listening carefully, smiling to herself until Elsa threw herself at the girl, causing both of them to tumble and fall off the bed.

"AHHH!"

"Rawrrr!" Elsa mewled, nipping at Anna's neck, leaving tiny hickeys all over her tan skin.

"Babe stop!"

"Only if you give me a kiss!"

Unbeknownst to them, Rapunzel and Eugene had stopped arguing and now stared quizzically at her phone, listening to the two playfully bicker. Eugene had his ear pressed to the other side of the phone, while Rapunzel had the phone a little away from her face, her eyes widened in curiousity. They both stood quiet until they heard tiny groans and soft panting, that's when Eugene cut in, screaming and fist pumping.

"I have no idea who you are Arendelle, but yes! Score yourself some ass!"

"Anna is _not_ some piece of ass!" Rapunzel growled, beating her boyfriend with a near by pillow.

Anna pulled herself away from the gorgeous blonde on top of her and blushed. She had forgotten Rapunzel was on the line and her phone was now somewhere under Elsa's bed.

"Hold on Punz!"

Anna managed to get Elsa off of her and stood on all fours, trying her best to reach her phone. When she grabbed onto something fury, she screamed and fell on her butt with a groan. Elsa stared at her, observing the sliver of skin that was visible from her hiked up shirt. _Them back dimples…_ She shook her head, blushing and crouched under the bed, grabbing both the phone and the fury thing, which happened to be a beanie hat. Anna smiled and blushed, embarrassed for getting all worked up over nothing. She grabbed the phone and took it off speaker, placing it on her ear before pulling it away at Rapunzel's loud voice.

"**ARENDELLE WHY IS SHE SCREAMING?! I'M SO GONNA-**"

"Relax Punz, I just scared myself." Anna laughed, trying to sooth her best friend, who seemed to protect her when it came to people she didn't know personally.

"Oh..." Rapunzel muttered before smirking. "So...what was all that about?"

"What do you mean?" Anna knew full well what she was talking about, but was far too embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh please, don't fuck with me! I heard you guys." Rapunzel and her boyfriend both wrapped their arms around themselves and made kissy noises.

Anna felt her heart rate spike and she laughed nervously, twirling a piece of her crazy bed hair on her finger. "W-What? I have n-no idea w-what-"

"Cut the bullshit! I can see right through you!" The brown hair girl laughed, clutching her sides and walking out the room to prevent Eugene from butting in to more if their conversation.

"So...did you fuck her?"

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Rapunzel inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth before opening her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you've been living in her house for the past few days and failed to tell me nor Jasmine?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed again.

"Yeah bu-"

"Wait no I'm not done! You also ignored both our texts because you were hanging out with her?"

"Rapunzel please-"

"Anna wait! Not only is she hot, but she can sing and dance and plays in a band?!"

Anna sat in Elsa's bathroom with her back against the door. She had her knees up to her chest and swirled tiny patterns across the skin of her knees. She had expected her best friend to be a little upset with her, but at the rate that Rapunzel was yelling, she was not prepared for. Anna sighed and let her head hit the door with a dull thud. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rapunzel stopped bantering and took a deep breath. Anna winced prepared to hear the final blow of her worried rant, but she never got it. Instead she heard the girl laugh whole heartedly and sputter.

"Please tell me you're dating her 'cause if you aren't I might just steal her from right under your pretty little freckled nose!"

The redhead smiled knowing that all the yelling and frustrated breaths were all part of the brunettes scheme to make her shit her pants with anxiety.

"You're such a bitch you know that right?" Anna laughed into the phone.

"But you loveee meee!" Rapunzel batted her eyelashes although she was fully aware that her best friend couldn't see. "So you never answered my question."

"What did you ask?"

"Did you fuck her?"

Anna's breath hitched and she felt an intense blush spread across her face. She stood quiet for a second, hoping Rapunzel would notice the awkward tension and change the subject. She doesn't mind telling her, I mean after all she is her best friend, but this was far too embarrassing. Just thinking back on the previous night made Anna's nether regions burn with desire and want for Elsa's lips to nip and suck at her tan skin.

"Peterson! Don't you dare ignore me!" Rapunzel fumed, smirking behind her words. "Tell me. You know you can't lie to little ole me!"

"You sound like Merida." Anna rolled her eyes.

"That scottish girl from Forever 21? Hell no!" Rapunzel made a disgusted face just remembering the first time she ever met her. She didn't necessarily not like the girl, but let's just say that accent of hers makes the brunette want to be isolated from the entire world in a far away tower with only a lizard as her friend. _At least it wouldn't have that dreadful accent._ She heard Anna stifle a laugh and immediately brought her drifting mind back to her best friends love life.

"Come on Annnaaaa! Just tell me, was she big?" Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows and smirked when she heard the redhead squeak a barely audible 'yes.'

At last, Anna had cracked and told her best friend in great detail of what had happened with her keys and how she had asked Elsa if she could crash with her. She told her of the special moment they shared telling each other secrets and also the electrifying kisses that occurred. And finally how Elsa sang to her in her room, at the concert, how she met her friends and eventually gave her a-

"You sucked her off?!" The brunette screamed, jumping in excitement and laughing.

"Rapunzel.**Shut**.**The**.**Fuck**.**Up**"

Anna's face burned in embarrassment. Her best friend was known for always taking things a bit above and beyond, but dear god must she scream her sexual activities to the heavens and back? She was pretty sure Eugene heard her and was having a kick out of this. Anna face palmed and thumped her head against the door in an attempt to end her embarrassing misery.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry! It's just-OMG! How did it feel? Tell me how big was she?" Rapunzel whisper-screamed in an attempt to hide her bubbling excitement.

Anna sighed knowing that her best friend wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. So she took a deep breath and planned on answering all her questions as quick as possible, but just the thought of the platinum blonde made Anna squeal in excitement and spill everything.

"She's nine _fucking_ inches Rapunzel! It felt a-_fucking_-mazing and it made me just want to lose my virginity right then and there! She takes like fucking heaven and she's just so rough like_ oh god!_ Punz!"

The girls rambled on and on for a few minutes, that is until Anna said something that almost made Rapunzel fall off the edge of the tub.

"I think...no I'm sure that I love her." Anna bit her lip and tried to hide her upcoming blush though no one was there to see it.

"Woah there Anna! Are you sure you want to walk back into that territory after what happened with dickwad?" Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "Does she...does she even feel the same way Anna? Has she showed any signs of even being so crazy for you as you are for her?"

"Actually she-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Anna jumped from the floor and fumbled with the door knob for a few seconds before throwing open the door. Elsa stood there, naked as the day she was born, smirking at the redhead. Anna stood there mouth open into a tiny 'o', eyeing Bolt who was flaccid at the moment.

"I'm sorry. Would you-do you-uhmm.."

Elsa snatched the phone and leaned onto the door frame, placing the phone on her ear. She looked to her girlfriend and smirked before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Actually Rapunzel I do love Anna maybe even more than she loves me." Elsa smiled at the phone and then to Anna who sat there blushing and staring at the floor. Rapunzel had a little fangirling moment with '_awwws_' and '_how cuteee!_' before Anna announced she had to go and they said their goodbyes.

Anna eyed the platinum blonde. She opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by a kiss. Elsa pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands to her sides and taking over the kiss. Anna trembled and moaned, loving the feeling of being dominated by the older woman. Elsa nipped at her bottom lip, making it swollen and bruised. She swept her tongue over the mark and pulled away to stare at the redhead who's eyes were half lidded and dazed.

"You need to learn to be a little more quiet while on the phone princess." She whispered huskily into her ear.

"Y-Yes daddy."

"Now come join me in the shower, I have a certain place in mind where I want to take you." Elsa said, walking into the bathroom with a sway of her hips. Anna, after prying her eyes off of the woman's small, round ass, scrambled into the bathroom after her.

* * *

Elsa ran up the train the steps, skipping two at a time, to the sidewalk outside. She was hoping from one foot the other, overly excited about taking Anna to the place whom she calls "_Mushu's_." She wore gray ripped jeans, black toms, and a black spaghetti strap "_The Fray_" shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail rather than her normal over the shoulder braid. Anna finally made it to the top of the stairs and outside, breathing heavily and grasping her thighs for dear life. Anna wore a white mini skirt with back frills around the edges, a black crop top, black converse and her hair was in two big corn rows with bangs (it was Elsa's idea). The redhead stood up from her crouching position and sighed.

"Babe please don't run up the stairs! I may be slim, but all those years of stealing other kids chocolates have really been getting to me lately." Elsa laughed and grabbed her hands, placing a few kissed on her knuckles making Anna blush and bite her lip.

"Come princess it's right there." She pointed to the tiny shop across the street with the name '_Mushu's_' blinking in red neon lights. Anna immediately figured out where Elsa was taking her.

"Nonononono!" You're not making me get a tattoo!" She tried to run away, but much to her surprise, Elsa grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, continuing to head towards the shop. Anna flailed her arms and kicked around, but eventually went limp in her arms, accepting her defeat.

"When did you get so strong?" Anna asked, pouting.

The blonde laughed and kissed her on the forehead, muttering that she picks up weights in her free time. The couple finally made it to the shop and Elsa set Anna on the ground before opening the door and letting her walk in first.

"Welcome to Mushu's! I'm Mulan how may I-**_ELSA!_**"

A chinese woman hopped over the counter and pushed passed Anna, wrapping Elsa in a spine crushing hug. Anna stared at the two, completely confused as to how this random woman knows her girlfriend. The two friends laughed and pat each other on the back rather harshly. Elsa pulled away first, smiling brightly.

"Mulan I haven't seen you in forever!" Mulan laughed, and gestured for the two girls to follow her. She went behind the counter and leaned over its table top, her hand resting in her chin.

"What's up Electric? Haven't seen you since I upgraded your gauges to a size 20mm. How your eyebrow and nose piercing?" Elsa leaned onto the counter right in front of her friend. She wiggled her eyebrows to show that her piercing was fine (it's on the left eyebrow) and even flared her nostrils a bit to show that her nose was also fine (it's on the right nostril). Mulan checked over each piercing and smiled, leaning up from the table and stretched her arms above her head. Anna took this opportunity to analyze the woman. She had short black hair that ended right above her shoulders, but the left side was shaved off. She had the septum piercing, gauges and both her eyebrows pierced. Both of her arms were tatted up with various designs and bright eye catching colors. Mulan smirked noticing Anna staring at her.

"What's up beautiful? How can I help you?"

"Hey hey! Back off! She's mine!" Elsa growled, wrapping a protective arm around Anna's waist. The girl snuggled into her embrace, kissing her on her cheek. The tattoo shop owner laughed, holding her stomach. She wiped away a few fake tears and leaned over the counter again.

"Calm down Electric. I was just kidding. But seriously what can I do for you?"

Elsa smiled and dragged Anna to the big ceiling-to-floor mirror that was to the left of the shop. Anna stared at her reflection and then back to her girlfriend.

"Yes Elsa I know I look better in your clothes then you ever did." She smirked when she saw the shocked look on Elsa's face and erupting laughter from Mulan. Elsa lowered her lips down to her ear and whispered something that made the redhead blush and respond with a quiet '_yes daddy_.'

"Alright I brought you here to hear me out. Now." She flipped Anna around and pointed to her lower back.

"My back dimples?"

"Yes!" Elsa smiled. "You have such deep back dimples and I was wondering if you're willing and brave enough to get them pierced."

Anna scrunched her face in thought, sorting out the pros and cons for getting a back piercing as her first piercing. The blonde sensed the tension in her eyes and rubbed her back.

"Hey I'm not forcing you it's just a suggestion. You don't have to do it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll get a piercing too!" Anna smiled mischieviously and nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Then you have to get...uhmm...the septum and a...tongue piercing!" She clasped her hands together in excitement, happy with her choices. Elsa laughed and wagged her finger in Anna's face.

"No no baby. If I get two piercings then you get two as well!" The redhead pouted and thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine! We both get tongue piercings and then we'll get my back dimples and your septum."

Mulan nodded her head, obviously eavesdropping on the couples banter and walked over to them, her hands on her hips.

"You're pretty brave for getting three piercings in one sitting for someone who's never gotten a piercing nor tattoo before."

Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders, following her girlfriend and her friend to a room in the back of the shop. Mulan instructed her to lie on the piercing table on her stomach. Anna did was she was told, but reached out her hand to grab Elsa's, her nerves finally getting the better of her. The blonde gave her a quick kiss before reassuring her that everything will be okay and that Mulan is an excellent piercer.

"Alright sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Anna."

"Okay Anna. Well, the back dermals aren't really painful as long as you stay still. The main concept of this piercing is basically, sanitizing the area, picking up the skin and creating a little hole/pocket with a needle where the piercing will be embedded." Anna's head was up in the clouds right about now. Her brain couldn't really wrap around what Mulan was telling her so she just nodded her head in agreement to everything.

"Now what color would you like the diamonds to be?" She thought for a moment and was about to answer when Elsa walked over to Mulan and whispered something in her ear.

"Good choice Elsa!" Mulan beamed, getting the rings and equipment needed for this piercing.

"Elsaaa" Anna whined. "Isn't this piercing like none removable? What if I don't like the color you picked?" She pouted cutely, making Elsa laugh.

"Trust me babe I know you'll love it!"

Both piercings went by super quick. Anna, after complaining and freaking out about the back dermals hurting, didn't even realize Mulan had did them when she did.

"I didn't even feel a pinch!" Was all the said.

The tongue piercing was a little longer than the first because she kept pulling away from Mulans grip whenever she got close with the needle. In the end, Elsa had to sing her her favorite song, "_Teenagers_", in order to calm her down and let the needle actually pass through the middle of her tongue. Anna looked in a hand mirror and squealed when she saw the little pink ball that rested just above her tongue. She wanted to see her dermals but Elsa refused until she got her own piercings done.

Elsa chose a black ring for her septum and only winced slightly when the needle went through the skin, but none-the-less she didn't make a fuss about it. While Mulan was putting in the ring, Anna had asked how the two knew each other, seeing as the blonde knew quite a good amount of people around town. Mulan simply stated that she had done every single one of Elsa's tattoos and piercings, so there friendship had grown from the very start.

"She was as naked as a baby and could barely speak english when I met her! But now look at her!" She punched Elsa in the shoulder and laughed. "You're a beautiful work of tattoo art!"

While Mulan prepped the needles for Elsa's snake eyes, Anna popped yet another question.

"You know on your instagram your gauges are really big! So why did you make them smaller?"

"I didn't." Elsa shrugged and placed her hands behind her head. "I tried to go to a 0, the ones you saw on my page, but after a few days they got swollen and infected so I took them off and let them heal. Then after a year I did them all over again. No biggy." Anna stared in shock. How could she not have been afraid her ear might fall off? The blonde laughed at her girlfriends facial expression and shrugged again.

"Seriously it's all good! My ears are fine and healed. Nothing to worry about."

In a few minutes, the couples walked back to the front of the store and Elsa was first to look in the mirror. She loved the way the black ring hung from her nose and how perfect her tongue piercing was. But then again she loved every single tattoo and piercing Mulan did for her. While Anna observed her tongue piercing and back dermals, the blonde wandered off to chat with her friend for a bit. She leaned on the counter and gave her, her signature smirk.

"Thanks for the piercings Mulan. How much?" Elsa asked rummaging through her pockets for her wallet, but stopped when Mulan held up a hand to silence her.

"It's on the house." Elsa went to protest that that would mean about $100 going down the drain, but her friend yet again held up a hand to silence her and shook her head.

"It's cool bro. It was nothing, I still owe you for convincing that cop to let me go after I got super buzzed and threw up on him." The pair laughed, but then Mulan's eyes narrowed and she gave the blonde a 'come-hither' motion. Elsa leaned close to the woman until their faces were nothing, but a few centimeters away.

"Did you tell her about..._you know_?"

"No I haven't and I don't plan on telling her." Elsa snapped back, clearly her question hit a nerve.

"You gotta tell her Elsa. You know that you and that girl had some serious beef going on when you first moved here. If you don't tell her now she'll find out and all hell will break loose."

"Why do you even care?" Elsa was getting really mad and she didn't know why. She knew all Mulan was trying to do was help her yet she still gave her an attitude. Mulan's eyes softened and she sighed.

"I really like Anna. She has this look in her eyes, that I've never seen in any of your past girlfriends and so do you. All I'm saying is...be careful alright? Your past can always come tumbling back and I don't want it to affect you guys. I can tell you really like this girl." The friends smiled at each other and awkwardly hugged over the counter top. When they separated, Anna came up to Elsa bouncing on her heels and spinning.

"Elsa! How did you know my favorite color was green?" Anna asked, turning around and presenting to the two her green back dermals. Mulan whistled and slapped her hand on the counter.

"Those look real nice on you, Anna. Elsa was right when she said green went good with your skin color." The redhead turned around and beamed both of them a smile. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and covered her face in butterfly kisses.

"Oh thank you, thank you baby for convincing me to get these piercings! I absolutely love them!"

"And I love you."

The couple shared a long and passionate kiss, while Mulan made a disgusted face and laughed, telling the two to get out her store.

* * *

**And there you go! Sorry I took so long to write this :( I was seriously not in the mood for writing, but after chatting with my good friend Prince-sama :D (**_animeninjafan**) I finally got back to work! I'm not sure when I will update again but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Read/Review/Follow/Fave! Btw if anybody wants to make me a cover for this story it would be greatly appreciated! Just send it to my tumblr (which I just recently made) So please check it out to see my drawings and to find out when I have updated. Also dont be afraid to write me there and chat with me!**__ mycolourfulsins. tumblr .com_

**P.S- Mulan's special appearance was for **_animeninjafan** :)**_

**~Gina-Kun**


	15. Ariel Who?

**This break was seriously needed.I havent been feeling mentally stable and that's causing me to lose interest for this story but I'll try and power through to finish it because I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Also someone said that piercings were weird for this story but I just think it went super good because hey? Who doesn't get at least one piercing or tattoo in their life whether it be your ears or your tongue. Plus Punk!Elsa is covered in them. Also the whole "daddy" thing is simply like foreplay or something. It's just a fetish most people have so like I said before don't like, don't read. Anyways enjoy this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can and don't be afraid to (PM) me some encouragement and to R&R**

**~Gina-Kun**

* * *

"Ya know Anna, it's quite great to have ye at the store again." Merida chirped, folding various sizes and of jeans and placing them on a rack. "I feel like I haven't seen ye in ages!"

Anna rolled her eyes, unfolding and refolding all the jeans her friend had just placed on the rack. She wasn't very good at folding clothes to look proper. She kinda just rolled them up and shoved them on a shelf.

"Hey!" Merida whined when she noticed Anna refolding the clothes.

"Oh relax. Maybe if you learned to fold correctly I wouldn't have to do this." The scottish girl looked away annoyed. "Anyways, you just saw me last week." Both girls finished their task and walked over to counter and sat behind it.

"I know I did, but ever since ye met Elsa, ye never have time for no one but her!" Blushing, Anna shoved her friend in the arm and huffed. As much as she hated to admit it, what Merida said is completely true. Ever since her and Elsa first hung out it's always been, _Elsa this_, _Elsa that_, _when I was with Elsa-_ and _Elsa did something so funny, cute, sweet, stupid_-you get the point. Anna sighed again and let her head hang off the back of the chair.

"You're right Merry and I'm sorry, but I just really _lo_-like her!"

Merida squinted her forest green eyes and stared at the girl beside her.

"What did ye say?"

Anna simply stared at the scottish girl, pretending she had no idea what she was talking about. Merida inched her face closer to Anna, who tried to back away, but was stopped by the edge of the chair. She pressed her nose right into hers, still staring at her through squinted eyes. Merida searched her face for any emotion before bellowing loudly, "My goodness gracious you love the little rascal!"

_Shit..._

Anna teetered in a her seat for a few seconds before laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of her neck.

"Hehe...I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about…"

"Oh don't give me that!"

Merida then began to bombard her fellow redhead with squeals and questions of all the sorts, ranging from _"Awwe how cute!"_ to _"How did she react? What did she say? When did you tell her?"_

Anna attempted to calm her overactive friend as customers who were calmly passing by, were startled by the booming and excited voice of the irish girl.

_Cough,cough_

Both girls stopped their bickering and gave their attention to the woman who now stood in front of the counter.

"Hi sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation, but I was wondering if you could ring me up?" The woman asked in the most angelic voice, sounding as if every thing she said was in a melody. She flashed them a dazzling smile, revealing bright white teeth.

Anna looked the girl up and down while Merida jumped up from the chair and began to apologize profusely for '_lounging around while on duty.'_ As she began to place each item on the counter and scan the barcode, Anna took a step back and really gave the girl a look.

She was short like shorter than Anna short. _Smirk_. She was a ...redhead? Anna wasn't so sure. It was too bright to be natural, but just from the look of it, it seemed soft and there were no signs of it being dyed. She wore a purple off the shoulder crop top and a black ankle-length skirt that had a split going up the right leg up to the knee.

_Woah...she's pretty...and oddly familiar._

"Hey...do I-do I know you?" Anna asked leaning over the counter and wagging a finger at the woman across from her.

Said woman blinked a few times before smiling brightly, again showing off her perfect teeth.

"I don't think you do. I'm Ariel." Ariel sang, extending a hand for Anna to shake.

"Ariel...Ariel...why does that ring a bell?"

Anna shook her hand for an extended amount of time as she pondered to herself, wracking her brain, trying to figure out why that name was so familiar. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks or in better references, a ton of _text books._

"Oh my god! You're Ariel Haven! Your father owns the school right? Right?"

Anna beamed when the girl nodded her head in agreement. Ariel and her sisters, Belle and Vanessa, are like the idols of HTC. They are their fathers pride and joy, being the bestest of the best in singing, fashion designing and art. You either look up to them or fear them greatly.

Anna grimaced for a second.

The Haven Sisters are known to be rude, impolite and stuck-up. They say the sisters use their fathers power to get whatever they want from who ever they want. That you'd regret ever befriending or crossing a path with one of them. But...Ariel didn't seem like any of those things. She seemed nice and kind and so...un-rude...if that's even a word.

Ariel smiled and chuckled into her hand.

"Ah yes, I am. I'm guessing you also attend my father's college. May I ask what you major in?"

Too excited, Anna practically gave herself whiplash with the way she nodded her head. Embarrassed she fumbled over her words.

"W-Well I major in Art. But I minor is business! Though I'm really good at cooking! I can cook tons of different cuisines from many different countries! Have you ever heard of krumkake? It's a norwegian sweet and it's SO good! Damn I should've majored in culinary skills instead. Oh this is stupid! I mean! N-Not that you're stupid! I'm stupid! You're just-"

"Anna!"

Merida yelled, eyeing her friend and ending her rambling. Anna covered her mouth in shame and embarrassment before mustering a quiet 'i'm sorry' and gaving her best puppy dog eyes to her crazy co-worker, who sighed and patted Anna on the back rather harshly, making her stumbled forward a bit.

Ariel laughed, covering her mouth with both hands and bending over. Once she recovered, she grabbed her bags and smiled to the girls.

"Anna is it? You seem like a real fun girl. Maybe we should hang out sometime."

She scribbled something on the edge of her receipt and ripped it off, handing it over to the freckled faced girl, who took it shyly and gave a small wave as Ariel exited the store, humming quietly to herself.

* * *

"Ayo Hercules! What's taking so long? Where are the three caramel mocha lattes I told you to make?"

Elsa's brow twitched in anger. Oaken had told her to train the new employee to be a barista for the shop and now Hercules just proved that all her hard work had gone down the drain. The moment she heard glass breaking a switch within her had flipped. She turned to the group of teens who stood nonchalantly across the counter and smiled.

"One moment please"

Elsa awkwardly shuffled to the entrance leading to the kitchen, her eyebrow twitching even more than it did before at the increased sound of breaking glass. Once she entered the kitchen she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a balled up apron and smacked the boy with it.

"Ow! Ow! Elsa stop!" He cried crouching in a ball, trying his best to stop the girls vicious blows.

Elsa growled and eyed him. Hercules was a well built kid. His muscles were massive, each one about the size of her head and his height was enough to make anyone shit their pants in fright...well except Elsa who, over the week has been training this kid, has realized his nothing, but a giant teddy bear.

Hercules gave her a pout and stood up, towering at least a foot over her. He looked at the girl then towards the mess on the floor.

Elsa followed his gaze and her jaw nearly fell to the floor. There was spilled milk and glass all over the floor and caramel dripping from the counters. She sighed angrily, feeling her blood pressure shoot up into the sky.

"Herc...do me a favor and work the register before **I FUCKING MURDER YOU!**" Elsa barked, causing the teen to jump in fright and run out the door.

Sighing again, Elsa grabbed the broom and mop from the utility closet and began to clean the mess.

After having to switch jobs with Hercules and clean up his mess, Elsa began taking orders from tables, delivering desired goods to the customers and clearing off the tables. She nearly praised the god that she doesn't believe in when Oaken told her she could take a 15 minute break.

Removing her apron, she walked out the cafe and sat on the outdoor bench that the store provided for customers to enjoy their goods outside. Sighing in content, Elsa took her phone out her pocket and broke out into a giant smile when she saw five new messages all from Anna. She didn't get the chance to open her phone when a very loud and may I say rude person, cleared their throat, obviously trying to catch her attention. Her heart fell to floor when she put her phone down and saw who it was.

The girl smirked, shifting from one foot to the other and crossing her arms across her chest, making her Forever21 bag shift and crunch.

"Long time no see Electric"

"The fuck do you want?" Elsa growled.

The girl faked her surprise, gasping into her hand before laughing and giving her an evil smile.

"My my what fowl language you have"

Elsa sighed, crossing and uncrossing her legs in uneasiness.

"What do you want Ariel?"

That name. Ugh. It was like poison on the tongue. It gave a nasty aftertaste once spoken.

"Why am I not allowed to visit my favorite little _Player_? Or would _relationship ruiner_ be a better term? Maybe _abuser_?"

Ariel inched her hand to the older girls cheek in an attempt to pinch it when Elsa snatched her wrist in a death grip and abruptly stood up. Electric blue bore into ocean blue. She saw the hidden fear within her eyes and slowly released her grip, breathing heavily.

_Don't go there Elsa. Don't prove her right._

Ariel smirked and took a step back, a fire replacing the tiny fear that was once gleaming within her eyes.

"Be careful there Elsa."

She hated the way she said her name. She made it sound _repulsive._

"If you keep that up I may have to tell daddy what you did to me."

Ariel's grin only grew bigger when she saw all the color in Elsa's face drain. Her eyes wide with fear and shock. Her normally rosey lips now pale and dry.

"I wonder what would happen to you…" She continued, tapping her chin in thought. "Maybe you'll get thrown in jail...or better yet you'll be sent back to Norway. Mommy can't save you now."

_Anger. Hurt. Confusion. Guilt_.

Tons of emotions ran through Elsa's head as she stared at the redhead, who's 'red' was obviously unnatural, in disbelief that she would actually bring up a topic that she knew would struck a nerve within her. Rage boiled her blood. The hairs on her skin stood as she balled her hands into fists, her body shaking from disbelief.

"Why the fuck are you here Ariel!? Are you here 'cause Eric realized how much of a complete slut you are and you're looking for a new guy to fuck?" Elsa barked, veins in her temple popping out. Her neck and face red with anger.

Ariel only laughed and shook her head.

"Actually I'm here to get an ice coffee. But me and Eric are fine. I hope the same goes for you and Anna…"

"Excuse me?" Elsa spat.

She stared at the girl as she walked towards her. How did she know Anna? Ariel cackled, her smile broadening.

"You better keep an eye on Anna. I might just take from. Right. Under. Your. Nose."

And with that she hooped her in the nose and entered the cafe, the little bell at the top of the door jingling. Elsa scrambled for her phone, which sat nicely on the bench, untouched. Typing in her password quickly, she felt a lump get caught in her throat when she read Anna's messages.

_**Anna:** Hey Elsie! I met a girl from my college today! :D Her name is Ariel._

_**Anna:** She said she wants to hang out with me! I'm so excited!_

_**Anna:** Maybe you should come with me when I go see her :)_

_**Anna:** She's super pretty and seems cool_

_**Anna:** I bet you two would be the best of friends!_

_Fuck..._

* * *

Dun dun...Duuunnnn! ;D


End file.
